Tierra de Reyes (Hiccelsa)
by briisy07
Summary: BASADA EN MI NOVELA FAVORITA Ignacio de Arendelle embarazo a Alma Haddock, el muere y ella va a su funeral pero es maltratada por Cayetana de Arendelle su esposa, al día siguiente Alma es encontrada muerta y los hermanos Haddock pensando que toda la familia es culpable juran vengarse, pero ellos se envuelven en su propia venganza al enamorase de as hermanas de Arendelle
1. sinopsis y personajes

Esta historia esta basada en mi telenovela favorita de Telemundo Tierra de Reyes

Cuando los hermanos Gallardo, Arturo, Flavio y Samuel, se enteran de que su hermana menor Alma mantiene una relación con Ignacio del Junco, un hombre mucho mayor que ella, intentan separarlos a toda costa, sin embargo todo acaba abruptamente cuando Ignacio muere en extrañas circunstancias. Alma, desesperada ya que espera un hijo suyo, se dirige hacia el velorio del hombre que ama y es ahí cuando se entera de que éste no estaba separado, como le había hecho creer, sino que sigue casado con Cayetana Belmonte , una mujer altanera, poderosa y avasallante, quien la humilla en frente de sus hijas, Sofía, la hermosa veterinaria del rancho de su familia, Irina , una alocada y divertida joven, y Andrea , seria y distinguida como su madre, de su inescrupuloso yerno Leonardo Montalvo , su anciano padre Felipe y el personal de servicio. A la mañana siguiente, encuentran a Alma muerta a la orilla de un río donde supuestamente se quitó la vida. Los hermanos Gallardo, destrozados y convencidos de que su hermanita jamás habría tomado tan drástica decisión, juran venganza contra la familia del Junco. Con la ayuda de la misteriosa ama de llaves Soledad , quien guarda un antiguo rencor por su patrona, se infiltran en el rancho del Junco Belmonte como los obreros que realizaran la construcción de la casa de Sofía y Leonardo, mientras ocultan su apellido y planean su revancha. Sin embargo, la vida da muchas vueltas y estos hermanos no sólo descubrirán que no toda la familia del Junco es mala, sino que también quedarán atrapados por su propia venganza, enamorándose perdidamente de las hermanas del Junco. Ahora, los tres hermanos y las tres hermanas tendrán que defender su amor y vencer a todos los pérfidos personajes que se interpondrán en su camino empezando por el sanguinario Leonardo Montalvo, pero sobre todo, tendrán que decidir que es lo más importante, el mutuo odio de estas familias irreconciliables o el amor que ha nacido entre ellos y sus rivales.

Arturo Rey Gallardo León - Hipo Alexander Vélez Haddock

Sofía Del Junco Belmonte - Elsa de Arendelle Acosta

Flavio Rey Gallardo Leon - Flynn Alexander Velez Haddock

Irina Del Junco Belmonte - Rapunzel de Arendelle Acosta

Samuel Rey Gallardo Leon - Jack Alexander Velez Haddock

Andrea Del Junco Belmonte - Merida de Arendelle Acosta

Cayetana Belmonte Vda. de Del Junco - Cayetana Acosta de Arendelle

Isadora Valverde Montenegro - Heather Valverde

Leonardo Montalvo - Hans de las Islas del Sur

Alma Reina Gallardo León / Verónica Saldívar Luján / Verónica Gallardo Flores- Alma Reina Velez Haddock / Ana Saldivar Frost / Ana Velez Haddock

Patricia Rubio - Astrid Hofferson

Soledad Flores - Valka Abadejo

Emilio Valverde - Osvaldo Valverde (el verdadero padre de heather en la serie)

General Felipe Belmonte - Felipe Acosta

Miranda Luján de Saldívar - Miranda Luján de Saldívar

Octavio Saldívar - Octavio Norte Saldivar Frost

Beatriz Alcázar de la Fuente -

Pablo Martínez - Kristoff Martinez

Néstor Fernández - Patón Fernández (creo que así se llamaba el hermano de estoico)

José Antonio Gallardo - Estoico Haddock

Ignacio Del Junco - Ignacio de Arendelle

Ulises Matamoros - Eret Matamoros

Algunos se llaman igual , con otro apellido o ambas por que no se me ocurrió otro nombre o apellido. La novela sale de lunes a viernes en Galavisión de 10:30 pm a 12:00am.

Esta historia la publique primero en Wattpad y es mi primea historia,espero les guste y las parejas y personajes. no hay muchas historias Hiccelsa o por lo menos no encontre muchas pero espero le den una opurtunidad y a los que les interese, les gusten,tengan cuenta o algo me pueden encontrer como briisy_garchianatica o Briisy Castillo Portadora y ROSSer e Isabellatica XD repito si les interesa, tambien si visitan la pagina o mi cuenta y les gusta el Hiccelsa les recomienndo a mi hermana por Wattpad: Margarita_Haddock. digo si no la conocen ,ya saben o algo asi. disculpen si fui formal o ser repetitiva o el que mi ortorafia no sea la mejor o por lo que que eso es todo otra vez espero que les uste y le den una opurtunidad a la histora de mi novela favorta :)


	2. Cap1: Alma esta embarazada

HOUSTON,TEXAS

En una mañana como cualquiera dos ciclistas van paseando normalmente hasta que uno de ellos frena al ver un cuerpo sin vida

ciclista: OH MY GOD!

En poco tiempo la policía se encuentra investigando la escena , mientras va llegando el capitán donde se encuentra Cabrera interrogando a los ciclitas

Patón: Capitan Fernández, investigación criminal , Cabrera

Cabrera: si

Paton: ¿Cómo vamos aquí?

Cabreara: es difícil , no pudimos encontrar ninguna identificación. ni nada. no sabemos quien es

Paton : tengo entendido que es una chica

Cabrera: si, es una mujer. estaba ahí al lado del muelle. no tenia ningún tipo de señales de violencia. ni de heridas superficiales

Paton: ¿muerte por inmersión? Cabrera: parecería Paton: bien veamos

se acercan al cuerpo cubierto por una bolsa para revisarla y al momento en que el capitán ve el rostro de la mujer queda sorprendido

Paton: no, no puede ser. es Alma Haddock

Ignacio: ¡ALMA!

se escucha mientras una pareja va cabalgando cerca de un rio para luego bajarse a descansar debajo de un árbol

Ignacio: que hermosa eres, eres la mejor amazona que he visto en toda mi vida

Alma: en serio, ¿crees que puedo ganar el rodeo, mi amor?

Ignacio: si quieres ser campeona en verdad, tienes que creer que res la mejor. y si no, pues hacer como si lo fueras

Alma: te amo Ignacio de Arendelle

Ignacio: y yo te amo a ti, Alma Haddock (se dicen mientras se van besando)

EN LA CIUDAD (arriba de un edificio)

Jack: ¿Qué estas haciendo, Flynn?¡fijate!

Hipo: EY , cuidado con ese material carnal, lo vas a echar a perder. vete pa allá

Flynn: material que ? además, yo si fui ala universidad, no para trabajar como esclavo

Hipo: Ah, bueno, pues si quieres seguir estudiando hay que chambearle, ya lo sabés, carnal. hay que pagar la casa, no se te olvide

Jack: Hipo tiene razón. el banco ya nos quiere echar. pero sacamos una lana igual y conseguimos un plazo o algo

Flynn: ya todo lo que me digan ya me lo se, si hay que trabajar, trabajo, pero no como un burro. eso lo serán ustedes

Hipo al escuchar eso agarra a Flynn del cuello

Hipo: ¡HEY! ¡CUIDADO CON LO QUE DICES!

Jack: ¡HEY! HEY¡CALMENSE! ¡CALMENSE! (intentando separarlos) siempre peleado, hombre. a ver cuidado

Hipo: la carrera de Alma ,hombre, se nos olvido. vámonos. ya vamos tarde (viendo su celular)

Flynn: yo tengo que pasar a la casa a bañarme

Hipo: no hay tiempo para eso, vámonos, luego volveremos a trabajar. dejen todo ahí

EN EL RODEO

Lucia: Alma ,¿estas lista?

Alma: Lucia, ¿que haces aquí?¿estas loca?

Lucia: pues vine a apoyarte. a ayudarte con tu carrera

Alma: ya llegaron mis hermanos

Lucia: no, no los he visto. pero seguro vienen en camino. oye, ¿ va a venir tu novio?

Alma: no. me dijo que no podía venir. que estaba ocupado en el trabajo y bla,bla,bla

Lucia: el siempre tiene una excusa para no conocer a tus hermanos ¿no se te hace raro?

Alma: Ay, Lucia. solamente tenemos tres meses. el es un hombre súper ocupado, además. honestamente yo prefiero esperar, no se si le vaya gustar a mis hermanos que sea un hombre divorciado y con hijas de mi edad. así que cuidadito con abrir esa boca

(POR EL ALTAVOZ) Ladies and gentlemen. welcome to Houston special show and rodeo I present to you the best riders competing against each other for the barrel racing final. we have Laura Sullivan , Mary Graham, Julia Smith and Alma Haddcok (van pasando las concursantes en sus caballos con la bandera de estados unidos )

APLAUSOS

Hipo: HEY ALMITA

Jack y Flynn: HEY ESA ALMA (empiezan a gritar al oír el nombre de su hermana)

AL ACABAR EL TORNEO anuncian al a ganadora

(POR EL ALTAVOZ) and the winner is ...¡Alma Haddock!

todos aplauden al momento que le dan el premio de 1º lugar a Alma entre ellos sus hermanos Hipo le aplaude, Jack le grita y Flynn le manda besos hasta que Alma se empieza a marear y se desmaya, Hipo al ver eso corre junto con sus hermanos a ver a Alma

Hipo: ¡ALMA!...!ALMA¡

EN EL HOSPITAL (los hermanos van caminando por el pasillo mientras buscan al doctor)

Hipo: es que no entiendo como Alma se desmayo. todo iba muy bien. ella es muy sana. nunca le ha pasado algo así

Jack: bueno, ya, tranquilo, no creo que sea pa preocuparse tanto

Flynn: no digas tonterías. ¿no viste como se cayo o que?

Hipo: tranquilo, hombre...doctor. ¿Cómo esta mi hermana?

Doctor: esta bien. fue una descompensación por su estado

Jack: ¿ya ven?¿que les dije? fueron los nervios de la competencia que la tenían así

Doctor: no exactamente. su hermana no tiene un shock nervioso. esta embarazada

EN LA HABITACION

Hipo: espero que tengas una buena explicación, Alma Haddock

Flynn: y a ver como le haces, por que hasta ahora no nos has presentado a ningún novio

Jack: Alma, ¿Quién es el padre?

Alma: es...pues es el hombre que amo. y no lo he llevado ala casa por que solamente tenemos tres meses

Hipo: ¿tres meses? a ver. Alma. ¿por que no nos dijiste que estabas saliendo con alguien? ¿HE? pudiste llevarlo ala casa al menos una vez

Alma: no se, Hipo. yo quería sentirme mas segura. quería esperar un tiempo

Flynn: ¿segura de que, Alma? estas esperando un hijo de el.

Hipo: HE Flynn tranquilo no la presiones dejala que hable

Alma: mira. yo les prometo que se los voy a presentar, pero solamente les pido que me den un poquito de tiempo

Jack: pero ya no ay tiempo, Alma

Hipo: Alma, mira, ese tipo no tiene buenas intenciones contigo .por eso no a dado la cara ¿no te das cuenta?

Alma: Hipo, soy yo quien no a querido presentarlo. yo te prometo. yo les prometo que el...

Hipo: no...Alma, no prometas nada. mira, yo solamente espero que ese tipo tenga suficientes pantalones pa cumplir contigo y con su hijo, ¿he? el va a entender que en esta familia lo primero es el respeto. y si no lo tiene, se lo vamos a enseñar por las malas ¿te queda claro? (ella asiente) te esperamos afuera pa llevarte a la casa


	3. 2EL INICIO DE LA VENGANZA DE LOS HADDOCK

EN LA OFICINA DEL ABOGADO RUIZ

Ruiz: aqui tienes el titulo de la casa que que le compraste al banco y la cesion de derecho de esa casa ala familia Haddock

Ignacio: buen trabajo,Ruiz

Ruiz:Ignacio, Ignacio. llevas solo tres meses saliendo con esa chica ¿y ya le quieres comprar una casa?

Ignacio: Alma es la mujer de mi vida y la amo. ademas, es un acto de justicia. para ella, para sus hermanos. ellos prdieron a sus padres desde muy jovenes y han luchado muchisimo por salvar esa casa

Ruiz: ¿y ella sebe que estas casado?

Ignacio: no. ella es una mujer de principios y jamas hubiera aceptado salir conmigo. le dije que estoy separado, lo cual no es una mentira, mi matrimonio con cayetana... no funciona desde hace muchos años

Ruiz: pero es tu esposa

Ignacio: y tu mi abogado. yo me estoy yendo a florida a negociar mis acciones con la petrolera. para mi regreso espero espero tener todos los papeles de mi divorcio con Cayetana listos. le voy a dejar a ella y mis hijas el rancho de arendelle

EN EL RANCHO DE ARENDELLE

Cayetana: no me importa lo que diga planos son horrosos y no los pienso aceptar

Valka: señora Cayetana, si esa casa es muy bonita

Cayetana: porfavor, Valka, esto es un adefesio. vamos a construir una casa para mi hija Elsa y su esposo. y no voy a permitir que se muden a un cuchitril. toma. devuelvelo

Valka: esta bien, señora

Hans: ¿y por que estas tan enojada suegra?¿que pasa? (entrando ala casa)

Cayetana: Hans, es que acabo de tener un disgusto por la bendita construccion. el proyecto es un desastre

Hans: no te preocupes. yo hablo con el arquitecto y se acabo

Cayetana: mas bien,¿por que no se quedan a vivir aqui? tu sabes, no quisiera nunca separame de mis hijas

Hans: jamas te vas a separar de tus hijas. vamos a construir nuestra casa en tus terrenos, pero sofia y yo necesitamos estar solos. osi no, nuestro matrimonio se va ir al infierno (dice mientras va subiendo las escaleras)

EN LA HABITACION DE ELSA

Elsa: no puedo seguir con puedo. trate de salvar mi matrimonio, pero esto es mas fuerte que yo

Merida: ¿que fue lo que paso con Hans anoche?

Elsa: tuvimos una discuison.

Merida: ultimamente lo hacen todos los no se puede vivir, Elsa

Elsa: lo dices como si yo tuviera la culpa, Merida. eres mi hermana y sabes lo que estoy sufriendo

Merida: por eso mismo. tienes que olvidarlo todo. tienes que rehacer tu vida

Elsa: bueno ¿y no crees que es lo que mas quisiera yo en mi vida, pero cada vez que Hans me toca recuerdo lo que me hizo aquel hombre. me hizo...mucho daño. no puedo. ¡no lo soporto! ¡es un martirio tener que que entregarme a elcada vez que lo desea!

Merida: Elsa tienes que perdonar a Hans,¿si? ( sentandose a su lado) recuerda,el fue el que te salvo es noche que ese hombre queria abusar de ti

Elsa: no me lo recuerdes, por favor

(Hans entra por la cuerda)

Hans: buenos dias, Merida Merida: buenos dias

Hans: ¿nos puedes dejar a solas, porfavor? (Merida se le vanta para irse, y se para al lado de Hans)

Merida: tenle mucha paciencia (le susurra a Hans, para luego irse)

Hans: okay... ¿por que me miras con esa cara de panico? no te voy a tocar. al menos no por ahora.(dice mientras se sienta al lado de ella) secate estas lagrimas, mi amor. tu papa convoco una reunion urgente

EN EL COMEDOR DE AFUERA DE LA CASA

Merida: ¿como que no sabes de que se trata la reunion? ¿a caso papa no te ha dicho nada?(llegando)

Cayetana:no, Merida. tu papa anda de lo mas misterioso ultimamente, se la pasa en Houstion (dice tomando su te)

se olle un auto llegando lleno de chicas y chicos gritando

Felipe: ¡llego la niña de mis ojos!

Cayetana: si,y mi gran dolor de cabeza (dice Cayetana parandose llendo hacia al auto sequida de Andrea)

Cayetana: ¿que signiica esto, Rapunzel? ¡bajate de ahi ahora mismo! (llegando junto con Merida)

el chavo que bajo del auto para ayudar a Rapunzel estaba apunto de tomar su mano para ayudarla hasta que Cayetana y la agarra del cabello

Cayetana: ¡vamos! ¡Kristoff, sacala! (le dice Cayetana mientras Kristoff se baja del caballo)

Merida:¿es que no tienes verguenza? ¿ como te atreves a llegar a esta hora y en este estado? (le reclama Merida jalandola del brazo mientras el chavo intenta detener a Kristoff el cual lo aleja de un empujon)

Cayetana: ¡EY! (dice Cayetana al momento que apunta alos amigos de Rapunzel con un arma que le quito a Fristoff)

Rapunzel: ¡Kristoff! ¡suelta!

Cayetana: fuera de aqui. ahora. ¡fuera!

Rapunzel: : ¡Kristoff! (le reclama Rapunzel intentando que Kristoff la suelte ya que la tenia cargando del hombro como si fuera un saco)

despues de que Cayetana amenazara a los chavos con el arma todos van ala pisina por orden de Cayetana

Felipe: ¡CAYETANA!

Elsa: abuelo,¿ que esta pasando? (dice Elsa llegando al comedor corriendo al oir tanto escandolo)

Felipe: ¡esta pasando que en esta casa no hay rampas para discapacitados! ¡y por si fuera poco! ¡tu madre esta loca! ¡CAYETANA! (dice Don Felipe llendo a la pisina junto con Elsa y Hans)

Rapunzel: ¡sueltame!

Felipe: ¡deja en paz a mi niña!

Elsa: mama, Kristoff, ¿que esta pasando aqui?

Cayetana: ¡voy a darle una leccion a la libertina de tu hermana para que aprenda que mi casa se respeta! vamos, al agua, Kristtoff

Rapunzel: ¡NO!¡NO!

dicho eso Kristoff la abienta ala pisina, mientras los de mas se rien Rapunzel se queja

EN LA CASA DE LOS HADDOCK

Hipo: ¡ese hombre no te quiere, Alma! ¡entiendelo! ¡si ese tipo no dio la cara con tu familia es por algo! ¡pero ya veras cuando le ponga la mano encima no se la va a acabar!

Alma: ¡NO!¡NO, HIPO!¡NO LE HAGAS NADA POR FAVOR! mira, el no ha venido por que es un hombre muy ocupado, pero yo te prometo que el me quiere ¡y que me trata bien!

Flynn: claro, te quiere y te cuida tanto (quitandose su sombrero) ¡QUE SE LE PASO LA MANO AL IMBECIL ESE! ¿Alma ,no te das cuenta que eres una niña?

Hipo: ¡YA FLYNN! ¡YA! tampoco te mandeees con ella. no es necesario que la atormentes

Alma: dejalo Hipo. lo ultimo que quiero es hacerles pasar una verguenza, y haceles daño. antes prefiero ime de esta casa (dice dandose la vuelta siendo detenida por Jack quien la abraza)

Hipo: ¡TU NO VAS A NINGUN LUGAR,ALMA! prometi sobre la tumba de nuestros padres que cuidaria de ustedes. y eso es lo que he hecho desde hace 10 años. trabajar para cuidarlos y que no les falte nada. y para salvar esta casa. y eso no me pesa porque es lo me toco vivir. lo que me da es corage. que no hayas confiado en mi (triste,enojada Alma se va asu habitacion)

Hipo suspira dejando pasar su enojo va a la habitacion de alma,y entra y ve a Alma acostada

Hipo: perdoname, Almita. ya sebes que yo soy muy bruto pa esto pero... (acostandose asu lado)(suspira) yo se que mas que un hemano gruñon necesitas una madre, pero no la tenemos.y lo unico que no quiero es que no te hagan daño

Alma: no,perdoname tu,perdoname por no haberte dicho nada. pero...¡es que me enamore,Hipo! (le dice mientras el le limpia una lagrima) yo te juro que el me quiere.¡el me quiere de verdad!

Hipo: ¡pues mas le vale! (le dice sonriendo,causando una rista de Alma)

Alma se para, para tomar de su escritorio su premio de 1° lugar que gano ese dia y se vuelve a acostar

Alma: ¿y que? tu...siempre vas a ser mi campeon. mi protector. mi rey...en serio,tu...tu fuiste el que me enseñaste a montar a caballo desde que era niña.(dice sonriendo) esto te lo quiero dar a ti

Hipo: ven aca.(tomando el premio y abrazandola) mi premio mas grande es saber que eres feliz, Alma...a ver... cuentame como se llama el mendigo,mendigo ese

Alma: Ignacio de Arendelle

EN EL RANCHO DE ARENDELLE

Ignacio habia convocado una reunion y ya estaban a ahi las hijas,la esposa,el suegro,el yerno y Kristoff el capataz del rancho

Ignacio: tenemos un problema en el hipodromo. desde hace dos meses nuestros caballos no tienen elmismo rendimiento. de ser los favoritos, han pasado a perder carreras importantes

Elsa: papa, yo te seguro que los caballos estan en perfecto estado Merida es la que maneja a los jockey. tendria que reunirsecon ellos para ver si lo estan haciendo bien

Merida: es que ya lo hice, Elsa. todos estan siguiendo la misma ritina de siempre. habria que investigar si los entrenadores estan haciendo un buen trabajo.¿verdad, Kristoff?

Kristoff: soy el capataz del rancho, , y aunque entrene al personal que cuida los caballos en el hipodromo, no puedo supervisarlos desde aqui

Ignacio: por eso,mismo ordene una investigacion.(al momento en que Ignacio dijo eso, Hans que estaba de espectador mirando y escuchando se estremecio y se puso nervioso ocultandolo claro) hay que saber por que nuestros ejemplares han bajado su nivel y nos estan ocasionando perdidas

Cayetana: bueno,pero ¿y que crees que esta pasando?

Felipe: hija, yo creo que esta pasando si entiendo bien lo que dice Ignacio que nos estan saboteando los caballos.¿cierto?(Iganacio volteo a ver a Hans por segunda vez y luego asiente)

EN LAS CABALLERIZAS

Kristoff iba caminando por los establos tranquilamente hasta que alquien lo jala dentro de un establo

Rapunzel: ¿te gusto aventarme ala alberca,cierto? (dice Rapunzel ientras se sienta arriba de Kristoff)lo siento Kristoff,pero es mi turno de cobrarme el chapunzon. y lo voy a hacer a mi manera (intentando besarlo)

Kristoff: ¡detente Rapunzel! (la carga y la votea)

Rapunzel:¡¿que haces?! ¡ah! (Kristoff la deja en la paja y ella pensando otra cosa intenta quitarse la blusa,pero el la detiene)

Kristoff: escuchame muy bien (agarrandola de las muñecas) ni te creas que me voy a prestar para tus jueguitos.y ami me dejas tranquilo,por que yo,por tu culpa no voy a perder mi trabajo

dicho eso se va

EN LA CIUDAD (arriba de un edificio)

Flynn: una mujer tiene que darse a nunca debio entregarse a ese tipo. ademas seguramente el no tiene buenas intenciones con ella (dice Flynn sin camisa acostado)

Jack: bueno, pero es el papa de su , si la quiere como dice, pues no nos queda otra mas que aceptarlo,¿no?(comiendo su manzana)

Hipo: (tomando su agua) de todas formas hay que averiguar quien es ese Ignacio de Arendelle. les aseguro que no tiene buenas esconde ¡ora,se acabo el descanso!¡a trabajar! (limpiando su sudor y poniendose unos guantes)

(ellos trabajan impermeabilizando techos)

EN LA CIUDAD (de noche, en un departamento)

mientras Alma esta el balcon de un departamento observando la ciudad hasta que llega Ignacio abrazandola por detras

Alma: ¡Ignacio! ¡por fin llegas! (la sonrisa de Alma desaparece en cambio tiene una cara triste)

Ignacio: ¿que tienes? me entere que ganaste la competencia en el rodeo,deberias estar feliz

Alma: ¿no supiste lo que paso despues?

Ignacio: bueno, vi los resultados en la pagina web y despues...

Alma: me desmaye, Ignacio

Ignacio:¡¿que?!

Alma: me tuvieron que llevar al hospital

Ignacio: ¿por que no me avisaste? ¡¿que tienes?!

Alma: pues lo que menos esperaba.

Ignacio: ¿que pasa? (susurrando)

Alma: estoy embarazada

Ignacio: ¿que? ¿que dices?

Alma: ¡que si,Ignacio!¡que estoy esperando un hijo tuyo, y yo lo siento mucho si no te gusta la idea,pero...

Ignacio: Alma...(la abraza)me acabas de llenar el corazon de embarazada (se besan y se vuelven a abrazar)

CERCA DEL DEPARTAMENTO DONDE ESTAN IGNACIO Y ALMA

Hans: ¡que amante tan bonita y tan joven te gastas,suegro!¿ya ves que todos tenemos un lado oscuro? disfrutalo cuanto puedas (grabando a Ignacio con Alma desde su auto)

EN LA CASA DE LOS HADDOCK (en las caballerizas)

Hipo se encontraba limpiando una silla de montar

Jack: ¿que onda,carnal?mira, te traje una chela.(entregandole la cerveza)

Hipo: uf

Jack: ¿todo bien?

Hipo: no me gusta que Alma se quede en la ciudad por la noche seguramente esta con ese tipo

Jack: pues, la llame y le deje un mensaje por que no contesto pero segurito nos devuelve la llamada (ambos tomando un trago de su chela)

Flynn: ¡ay!,Hipo, no entiendo tu mania de estar limpiando las sillas! no entiendo para que,si ya ni caballos de gozar mas la vida

Hipo: si,como tu,que andas de fiesta en fiesta. seguramente vas a llegar lejos asi,Flynn

Flynn: lo diras de broma. por ejemplo hoy tengo una cena con una reportera estudiada,chula y muy bien colocadita

Jack: jajajaja seguramente es una ricachona como de 80 años que no mas quieres por su lana¿no? jajaja (tomandose su chela)

Flynn: callate, que la mia si estudio. no que la tuya es cabaretera y corriente

Jack: ¡no hables asi de ella!¿eh? (agarrandolo del cuello de su camisa)

Hipo: ¡shhh...!¡ey,ey,ey! tranquilo.¡tranquilo,tranquilo!(separandolos)

Flynn: Anda sensata

EN PALENQUE NIGHT

va entrando Jack a sentarse sin dejar de ver a la "reyna de la noche" cantando,la "reyna" baja del escenario cantando y se dirige hacia Jack despues a otros dos personas mas y vuelve a subir al escenario y termina de cantar y se va a su camerino

EN EL CAMERINO DE LA "REYNA"

Candelita: ¡que padre, Astrid, los volvisto locos a todos!

Astrid: como debe ser, eso viene la gente al palenque: para ver a la reina...

tocan la puerta

Astrid: ¡ah!, que fastidio! si es uno de esos viejos babosos,ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.¿no?

Candela: ok,...¿si?

Jack: hola.¿podria hablar con Astrid?

Candela: lo la "reyna" no puede atender a nadie

Jack: ¡ay,no!¡no sea malita! no sea malita,por segundo,un segundo.

Astrid: ¡esta bien Candela! dejalo. no quiero problemas.(chasquea los dedos)¿que es lo que quieres?

Jack: eh...¡guau!,bueno, mi nombre es Jack. y...ya llevo mucho tiempo viniendo aqui a verte a ti nada mas. y queria decirte que me parece que eres una artista fenomeal. y...la mujer mas hermosa que he visto en mi vida.¿me permites? (besando su mano)

Astrid: ¡guau! .ya lo hiciste, ahora por favor vete por que esta "reina" tiene que descansar.(llendose)

Jack: pero yo pense que podriamos platicar un segundo (siguiendola y siendo detenido por los guardias) ¡no,no,no,no! ¡ay!¡no, , Astrid! por favor un segundito por favor...¡ayudenme,señorita!¡un segundo,un segundo,un segundo,le imploro! (dice antes de ser sacado por los guardias)

Alma: ¿que es esto,mi amor? (dice despues de que Ignacio le coloca un collar de diamantes)

Ignacio: un regalo para mi futura esposa y la madre de mi hijo

Alma: ¡ay,Ignacio,pero esto es muy costoso!¡estas loco!

Ignacio: mereces eso y mucho mas mi amor. eso tambien es tuyo.(señalandole un portafolio) ¡abrelo!

Alma se dirije ala mesa y abre el sobre sorprendiendose

Alma: es...es el titulo de propiedad de mi casa.¿la compraste?

Ignacio: el banco la tenia en venta por falta de pagos,tal y como me dijiste pero sera tuya y de tus hermanos. en este documento ordeno que sea entregada a la familia Haddock

Alma: ¡¿como pudiste?! Ignacio,yo no tengo palabras para agradecerte (abrazandolo)

Ignacio: no tienes que hacerlo,mi no le digas nada a tus hermanos hasta que hable con ellos. no quiero que vayan a pensar algo que no es

Alma: , ellos estan...como que un poco enojados conmigo por lo de el embarazo y todo. Ignacio,ellos...a ver,ellos creen que tu no tienes buenas intenciones conmigo.y como nunca vas por la casa,pues...

Ignacio: ¿que es lo que te hace falta para que confies en mi?

Alma: no ...conocer a tus hijas,por ejemplo.y ademas,ni siquiera se como te llevas con tu ex esposa

Ignacio: Cayetana y yo tenemos una pesima relacion. pero te prometo que al regresar de mi viaje me presentare ante tus hermanos, y vas a conocer a mis hijas (Alma rie y luego lo besa)

EN EL RANCHO DE ARENDELLE (en la habitacion de Cayetana)

Cayetana estaba sentada tranquilamente leyendo una ravista hasta que suena su telefono indicando un mensaje nuevo el cual abre y alver que es un video lo abre y queda sorprendida y confundida,sale de su habitacion)

Cayetana: ¡ah,Hans!¿como estas? (viendo a Hans por el pasillo)

Hans: bien ¿pero que te pasa?¿estas preocupada?

Cayetana: es que...me acaban de mandar algo, ven, esto de una tal... con otra mujer

Hans: no puedo creer que mi suegro sea capaz de esto, a lo mejor por eso se invento que le robaron en el rancho

Cayetana: no entiendo ¿que quieres decir?

Hans: esta gastando mucho dinero en esta mujer,y utilizo la excusa de que les estan robando en el rancho

Cayetana: que por favor averigues donde queda este saber donde se esta revolcando con esa zorra.(dicho eso se va) ¡VALKA!

EN UN RESTAURANTE

Ignacio: por nuestro ti y por toda la felicidad que nos espera (dice brindando)

Alma: te voy a extrañar mucho.¡es que una semana es demasiado tiempo!

Ignacio: no tenemos que que vengas conmigo

Alma: me ...no quiero hacer enojar a mis hermanos (se besan) ¿nos vamos?

se van y pasan junto a una pareja

Flynn: mmm ¡delicioso! Briggite me pones loco (dice mientras ella rie, estaban a punto de besarse hasta que Flynn nota algo y se le queda viendo a una pareja que va saliendo,su acompañante intenta besarlo pero al darsecuenta que la pareja era su hermana Alma con su novio, se para y va hacia la salida) dame un segundo

Briggite: ¡Flynn! (lo sigue)

mientras Alma esta subiendo al auto y se va sale Flynn que se le queda viendo al auto que se fue Alma

Briggite: ¡Flynn!¿tienes algun prblema con Ignacio de Arendelle?(dice al notar que era Ignacio el que estaba siguiendo Flynn)

Flynn: ¿lo conoces?

Briggite: ¡si,claro! tiene un rancho muy lujoso con caballos y ganado.y anda con esa niña que podria ser su hija. ¡ja,pero cuando su esposa Cayetana se entere...!

Flynn: wow wow ¿esta casado?

Brigg: ¡y claro!

Flynn: ¡hijo de su madre!

EN EL RANCHO DEL JUNCO (en la habitacion de Cayetana)

Cayetana: ¡¿ASI QUE TIENES UNA AMANTE, DESGRACIADO?!¡¿DESPUES DE QUE TE DI A TRES HERMOSAS HIJAS ME HACES ESTO?! (sacando toda la ropa del armario de Ignacio)

Valka: ¡ay, ! (dice Valka entrando, viendo a la sra. asi) ¿que le pasa?

Cayetana: ¡HASTA QUE POR FIN APARECES! (saliendo del close con mas ropa) ¡MANNDA A LAVVAR TODOS ESTOS TRAJES! ¡ESTOS QUE ESTAN EN LA CAMA TAMBIEN! ¡Y ESOS!

Valka: pero, señora,pero...pero si estan ¡limpios! señora...¿que paso?(levantando los trajes los cuales se le caian)

Cayetana: ESTO, ALO QUE HUELE ¡ES A PODRIDO,HUELE MAL (tirando mas ropa para ir otra vez al armario a tirar mas)

Valka: ¡ay,dios mio! (dice al encontrar una foto de Alma en uno de los trajes y guardarla antes de que Cayetana la vea)

Cayetana: QUIERO...QUE INVITES ¡A LOS MEJORES CLIENTES DEL RANCHO!, A NUESTROS AMIGOS,¡A TODA LA GENTE, A LA PRENSA!, PARA MI FIESTA DE ANIVERSARIO DE BODAS

Valka: señora...calmese,señora,por aniversario es mañana y no da tiempo de hacer una ñora,por favor

Valka: TE DI UNA ORDEN, VALKA ¡Y LA CUMPLES! ¡MAÑANA A LAS NUEVE DE LA NOCHE QUIERO A TODO EL MUNDO EN EL JARDIN DE MI CASA! ¡¿ENTENDIDO?!

Valka: si,señ ,señora

EN LA PISINA DE LA CASA DE ARENDELLE

Elsa sale de la pisina tomano la tualla que Hans le esta dando

Elsa: ¿una fiesta de aniversario?¿de donde saco mi mama que quiere celebrar su aniversario,si hace años que no lo hace?

Hans: ah,es...pues no es una fecha cualquiera, es un aniversario mas para tus padres

Elsa: ,yo no me acuerdo la ultima vez de haberlos visto besarse, hacerse un cariño...no se

Hans: espero que a nosotros no nos pase lo mismo (tratando de quitarle la tualla)

Elsa: Hans ...(alejandose)

Hans: ¡te deseo,mi amor!

Elsa: ya cumplido como esposa,¿que mas quieres?

Hans: ¡te quiero hacer mia! mia,mi amor,mia (besandola en los labios y luego en la frente) (susurrandole en el oido) esta noche te voy a estar esperano (volviendole a besar la frente)

al momento en que se va Hans, Elsa se limpia la boca

Valka: (llegando) Elsa,¿hasta cuando vas a aguantarlo? ¿hasta cuando vas a seguir sufriendo,mi niña?(abrazandola)

Elsa: no se, Val. no pense que podria ser feliz con Hans,pero...es muerta por dentro

Valka: ay, no digas eso, Elsa. si ese hombre no es el amor de tu vida,pues dejalo,dejalo ya,Elsa

Elsa: como si fuera tan facil, Valka. el hombre de mi vida no existe. es como un sueño que nunca se va a hacer realidad

EN LA CASA DE LOS HADDOCK

Hipo: ¿hasta cuando, Jack,eh? ¿cuando vas a entender que uno no se enamora de una mujer asi nomas por verla?

Jack: ojala que a ti nunca te pase lo mismo,por que se siente, bien gacho,tener a la vieja que quieres ahi en frente y que no pueda ser tuya

Flynn: (llegando) carnales,les tengo una novedad. ya se por que el fulano ese que anda con Alma no se ha presentado por aca. aparte de que esmuy mayor para ella, es casado

Jack: ¡hijo de su...! (dice mientras Hipo se aguantaba las ganas de gopear algo)

EN LA HABITACION DE ALMA

Alma: ¡ay, Lucia, Ignacio esta tan feliz! ¿y adivina que?

Lucia: ¿que?

Alma: nos vamos a casar (dice feliz con una mirada soñadora)

Lucia: ay...(sonriendo)

Alma: mira...(sacando el collar de su cajon y Lucia toda emosionada) mira nomas lo que me regalo,pero...shh...

Lucia: a ver.¡eh,hijole!

Alma: ¿viste?

Lucia: ay,pero esto si es una joyota

Alma: y no sabes,Lucia,no sabes, me regalo algo mucho,mucho mas grande,pero todavia no puedo decir nada hasta que Ignacio hable con mis ,Lucia...voy a estar con el

EN EL RANCHO DE ARENDELLE (en la oficina de Ignacio)

Ignacio: avisale a Cayetana que quiero platicar con ella

Valka: shh,señor (serrando la puerta) esta dormida. señor... yo creo que la señora ya sabe la relacion que tiene usted con la muchacha

Ignacio: ¿que te hace pensar que ya sabe lo de Alma?

Valka: es que la encontre revisando su ropa,asi muy furiosa,como si quisiera encontrar algo.¿y sabe que,señor? yo encontre una foto de la muchacha en uno de sus trajes,pero me la lleve a mi habitacion

Ignacio: pues si ya sabe la verdad,eso es lo mejor que pudo pasar (sin tomarle mucha importancia).Alma me acaba de hacer el hombre mas feliz del mundo(sonriendo),esta esperando un hijjo mio

Valka: ay,no señor Ignacio,¿como cree?

Ignacio: ya no soporto este infierno, me condeno a vivir sin amor hasta que conoci a Alma. tiene tres hermanos que darian su vida por ella y deben estar pensando que soy un desgraciado. voy a divorciarme para casarme con Alma

Valka: ay,señ ,no,¿pero sabe que? yo le quiero pedir,por favor,que no se lo vaya a decir ahorita a la señ que mire,fijese que me mando a preparar una fiesta para celebrar el aniversario de su boda

Ignacio: conmigo que no cuente para esa fiesta

Valka: ¡ay,dios mio!

EN LA HABITACION DE ELSA

se encontraba poniendose su pijama hasta que recuerda lo que le paso

* VOLVER FLASH *

Elsa esta caminado en un bosque cerca de su casa hasta que alguien la acorrala contra un arbol y empieza besar su cuello mientreas ella gritaba y trataba de safarse el tipo le agarra de las muñecas para tratar de besarla mientras Elsa sollozaba tratando de safarse

* FIN DE FLASH BACK *

hasta que Hans sale del baño,ella se voltea dirigiendose a su cama,hasta que Hans la abraza fuertemente por detras tratando de besar su cuello

Elsa: Hans,por favor no. Hans, por favor detente,asi no (tratando de safarse,mientras Hans la acorralaba mas) te dije que no,que no quiero

Hans: ni creas que me vas a detener,por que esta noche,vas a ser mia por las buenas...(arrojandola ala cama) o por las malas (poniendo ensima de Elsa agarrandola de las muñecas) me crees estupido? mirame,mirame

Elsa: ¡NO,NO QUIERO!

Hans: (agarrandole la cara) estas viendo a un hombre de verdad que te va a hacer mujer ¡ME ENTIENDES! (besandola por la fuerza mientras Elsa sigue tratando de safarse)

Elsa: ¡NO, NO, y la suciedad! ¡QUITATEEE!

en ese momento entra Ignacio seguido de Rapunzel, Merida,Don Felipe y Valka

Ignacio: Elsa! (agarrando a Hans de la camisa, arrojandolo al sillon) ¿¡QUE LE ESTAS HACIENDO A MI HIJA ANIMAL!?

Rapunzel: ¡Elsa! (corriendo a ayudarla)

Ignacio: la vuelves a maltratar y yo TE PARTO LA CARA (agarrandolo del cuello para despues sacarlo a empujones de la habitacion,para luego dirigirse con su hija)

Felipe: VIVIDOR DE PACOTILLA! ¡LARGATE!

estando en el marco de la puerta Valka lo empuja sacadolo de la habitacio cerrando la puerta

Rapunzel y Merida: tranquila

Elsa: (llorando) ¡YA NO PUEDO MAS PAPA! ¡YA NO QUIERO YA! (abrazando a Ignacio)

Ignacio: se acabo,se acabo! nadie mas te va a volver a hacer daño, ni a ti,ni a ninguna de mis hijas,lo juro

EN LA CARRETERA (ya de dia)

los tres hermanos van hacia el rancho de Arendelle en busca de Ignacio

Hipo: (manejando) tas seguro,que este es el camino pa el rancho de Arendelle?

Flynn: si,Briggite me dio esta direccion,es que esta es...EY,EY,mira ese es el coche

Hipo: ¿cual ese plata?

Flynn: si,ese,ese

el auto va a su izquierda,asi que Hipo va a esa direccion y frena evitando el paso del auto. Ignacio sin saber quienes son se baja del auto, al igual que todos los hermanos se bajan enojados

Ignacio: ¿que les pasa estan borrachos o que?

Hipo: (quitandose su camisa,quedando con una de tirantes) No señor pero si estamos dispuestos a pagar lo que nos debe (lo golpea en la cara y lo voltea, ya que se habia caido en la cajuela de su auto)

Ignacio: a ustedes ni siquiera los conosco (limpiandose la poca sangre que le salio del labio)

Flynn: y no le suena el apellido Haddock

Ignacio: los hermanos de Alma?

Jack: los hermanos de la dama a la que engañaste

Ignacio: creo que hay un malentendido

Flynn: te parece un malentendido seducir y embarazar a una jovencita siendo un hombre casado (lo gopea en el estomago) Imbecil!

Ignacio: mi matrimonio se acabo(Hipo lo empuja) hace mucho tiempo, me voy a divorciar para casarme con Alma por que la amo, a ella y ami hijo

Jack: pues yo no te creo nada, no eres mas un imbecil que engaño a mi hermana

Ignacio: si yo le decia la verdad,nunca me hubiera aceptado

Hipo lo voltea y lo agarra del cuello de la camisa

Hipo: por que es una dama descente, asi que escuchame muy bien Ignacio de Arendelle no te vuelvas a acercar a mi hermana, hasta que arregles tu situacion, por que vamos a tener serios poblemas

EN OTRO LUGAR DE LA CARRETERA

Hans va tomando tequila mientras conduce mientras recuerdando lo sucedido anoche,la amenaza de Ignacio

Hans: ¡de la cas no me saca nadie! ¡NADIE! (vuelve a beber)

EN EL RANCHO DE ARENDELLE (en el comedor)

Cayetana: la verdad no entiendo a que se deben esas caras,aqui la unica que tiene cosas de que preocuarse soy yo

Felipe: pues no lo parece, ayer mientras dormias a pierna suelta,tubimos que auxiliar a Elsa, el pelele patan patetico de su marido la estaba maltratando

Cayetana: bueno,todos sabemos que Elsa tiene un problemay Hans ha sido muy pasiente,entiendalo esta tratando de salvar su matrimonio,no lo podemos culpar de seo

Elsa: ¡ENTONCES DE QUIEN ES LA CULPA MAMA! ¡MIA! tu tienes idea del infierno que estoy vivviendo...(suspira) esto no puede ser (se levanta de su asiento y se va)permiso

Merida: Elsa!,(tambien se levanta) Elsa ven a aca que te pasa

Rapunzel: huy no que aburrido,en esta cas no se puede comer tranquilo

Felipe; hai esta tu obra Cayetana,la torre que te inventaste esta apunto de caerte en la cabeza

se escucha el ruido de un auto frenando seguido de un clackson

Cayetana: ¿que fue eso?

todos salen afuera y ven el auto de Hans que chocon la barandilla

Elsa: dios mio,no ¡HANS! ¡AUXILIO! (grita dirigiendose al auto seguida de Merida y Kristoff)Hans,Hans

Merida: Kristoff ayudalo hay que sacarlo

Kristoff lo saca del auto y lo recuesta en el suelo

Elsa: cuidado

mientras Kristoff lo revisa sale Cayetana y Valka sorprendidas

==========================================================================================================0

EN LA HABITACION DE ELSA

Elsa revisaba a Hans,mientras los demas los observavan

Hans: pase la noche en un bar y me queria emborrachar hasta morirme

Elsa: pues no deviste hacerlo (le coloca mientras le limpiaba y le colocaba una bendita)

Hans: ¡también!

Elsa: perdon,perdon...y menos conducir en ese estdo

Hans: perdoname,mi amor,no quise hacerlo,perdon(tratando de abrazarla)

Cayetana: (susurrandoles a sus hijas y padre) dejemolos solos

Elsa: Hans,por favor (separandose del abrazo)

Hans: cuando ese criminal abuso de ti y te encontre desprotejida yo entendi que te iba a amar toda la vida,pero complicado es desearte como calquier hombre, no puedo estar sin ti, mi amor,eres mi mujer (la abraza y Elsa incomoda le devueleve el abrazo)

EN LA OFCINA DED IGNACIO EN HOUSTION

Ignacio: asi que ya quedo listo el resultado del la investigacion

Gaitan:te vas a sorprender cuando sepas por que tus caballos estan perdiendo las carreras y quien esta detras de todo esto

Ignacio: gracias por este informe Gaitan,llego el momento de poner las cosas en su lugar

EN HOUSTION

los hermanos se encontraban llendo a su trabajo cargando los matereales

Flynn: tu crees que ese viejo nunca vuelva

Hipo: pues mas le vale,aunque la verdad no confio en el

Jack: pues mira yo creo que cuando le digamos a Alma la verdad, segurito lo manda a la fregada

Hipo: no, Alma esta enamorada,Jack, fijate nomas le va dar un hijo ese infeliz (entegandole a Flynn unas palas)

Flynn: asi son todos los ricachones (agarrando las palas y poniendolas en la camioneta)

Hipo: creen que pueden comprar lo que quieran con su cochino dinero

Jack: agarrale ahi (sosteniendo la carretilla del otro lado para que Hipo lo haga del otro lado y subir la carretilla a la camioneta)

EN EL RANCHO DE ARENDELLE (ya de noche en la fiesta de Cayetana)

Cayetana: buenas noches,buenas noches, hola como estan,buenas noches (saludando a los invitados

Hans: que hermosa estas Cayetana

Cayetana: muchisimas gracias (se rien) me alegramucho que Elsa y tu ayan hecho las paces, y pudiste aberiguar lo que te pedi

Hans: el departamento es de Ignacio,lo compro para encontrarse con su amante,se llama Alma Haddock (toma de su copa de vino) mañana viaja a florida para negociar las acciones de la petrolera,creo que completamente desidido a divorciarse de ti

Cayetana: por ensima de mi cadaver (sonrendo falsamente para fingir una conversacion normal) pero lo peor de todo es que el desgraciado aun no ha llegado

justo cuando Cayetana dijo eso Ignacio va entrando buscando a alguien y Valka se le acerca

Valka: Don Ignacio

Ignacio: ya veo que no le diste mi recado a Cayetana sobre la fiesta

Valka: hay señor, no se enoje conmigo,por favor, no pude

Igancio: ahora mismo voy a terminar esta farsa

Valka: no señor, se lo suplico, hagalo por sus hijas

Ignacio: mis hijas son lo unico que me importan,lleva esto al despacho por favor

Valka: hay señor

Cayetana: SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES LLEGO IGNACIO,LES PIDO UN APLAUSO POR FAVOR (lo agarra de la cara y lo bes pero Ignacio no devuelve el beso) PROPONGO UN BRINDIS POR MI ADORADO ESPOSO Y POR LOS MUCHOS AÑOS DE FELICIDAD QUE NOS QUEDA, SALUD

Ignnacio: ni creas que vas a manipularme con esta estupidez

se va y llega Elsa con Hans

Elsa: papa Hans y yo platicamos y necesito decirte...

Ignacio: no tienes que decirme hija, tu bienes conmigo(dirigiendose a Hans)

ambos se van y Cayetana va con Elsa

EN EL DESPACHO DE IGNACIO

Ignacio: ahi tienes la investigacion que mande hacer con un detective (enseñandole una carpeta) espero que tengas una buena explicacion

Hans: no entiendo de que estas hablando y si vas a tomar esto como excusa por los problemas de tu hija Elsa

Ignacio: solamente entiende esto, mi hija Elsa es una cuenta que tambien me vas a pagar,pero ahora vamos a hablar del dinero que me has estado robando

Hans: (se rie) que dinero? yo no soy ningun ladron,tu ami me respetas Ignacio

Ignacio: tienes idea de la fortuna que me has hecho perder por el sabotaje que le has estado haciendo a mis caballos, estas aliado con Valverde para devaluar mi cuadra y para obligarme a venderla (empujandolo) y tendras que reponder por esto

Hans: y tu tambien tendras que responderle a Cayetana y decirle de donde sacas el dinero para irte con tu amante

Ignacio: (loagarra del traje) mi vida personal no es de tu incumbencia

Hans: SUELTAME, SUELTAME

Ignacio: vas a desaparecer de la vida de mi hija y la de mi familia de lo contrario voy a usar todas pruebas que tengo para entregarte ala justicia

Hans: yo tambien VOY A USAR LAS MIAS PARA CONTARLE A CAYETANA Y A TUS HIJAS LA CLASE DE PAPA Y MARIDO QUE TIENE JAJA (Ignacio lo saca empujandolo ala salida)

Ignacio: VETE DE AQUI, FUERA, FUERA

Hans: SUELTAME, SUELTAME

Ignacio: VETE DE AQUI MISERABLE

en el momento en que Ignacio lo saca llega Kristoff quien escuho lo poco que gritaron

FUERA DE AQUI DESGRACIADO FUERA se escucha en la fiesta,para luego ver a Ignacio hechar a Hans el cual callo a una mesa al ser empujado por Ignacio dejando a todos sorprendidos y a Don Felipe con una sonrisa

Cayetana: pero como pudistes hacer esto Ignacio (dice mientras ayuda a Hans a pararse)

Elsa: papa que paso? (llendo con Ignacio para tranquilizarlo)

Cayetana: PERO QUE ES LO QUE TE PASA ESTAS LOCO

Ignacio: QUE ME CANSE DE TANTAS MENTIRAS Y ESTE HOMBRE SE VA DE LA CASA, Y LO SIENTO MUCHO POR MIS AMIGOS PERO ESTA FIESTA SE ACABO,SE ACABO CAYETANA

(EN LA HABITACION DE CAYETANA)

Cayetana: A VER QUE ES LO QUE PRETENDES IGNACIO,COMO PUDISTE ARMAR ESE ESCANDALO

Ignacio: de alguna manera tenia que acabar esta farsa, tu y yo no tenemos nada que celebrar,no hay felicidad Cayetana. hay un hombre que se canso de tu desamor

Cayetana: la pasion se acaba,pero eso no me quita los derechos que tengo como tu esposa,por que sigo cuidando de este rancho y de tus hijas

Ignacio: eso no basta para mantener un matrimonio,se acabo. quiero el divorcio

Cayetana: (le da una cachetada) traidor YA SE QUE LO QUE TIENES ES UNA AMANTE POR ESO ME QUIERS DEJAR Y QUE SE LLAMA ALMA HADDOCK

Ignacio: te lo dijo Montalvo cierto (se llama Hans Montalvo de las Islas del Sur)

Cayetana: NO, el no tiene nada que ver en esto, me mandaron un video donde te estas besuqueando con esa mujersuela

Ignacio: (agarrandola del brazo) te prohibo que la insultes. Alma es la mujer con la que voy a compartir mi vida por que la amo

Cayetana: (lo empuja) eso es lo que tu crees Ignacio de Arendelle,por que de mi parte no hay divorcio,lo que habra es guerra,entendiste,guerra

AFUERA DE LA CASA DE ARENDELLE (los invitados se estaban llendo)

sale hans hecho una furia haciendo una llamada

Hans: dijiste que un dia me ibas a pagar el favor que me hiciste,ese dia acaba de llegar,quiero que hagas un trabajo para mi

EN EL RANCO DEL JUNCO (ya de dia)

Felipe: Ignacio esta de mas pero es bueno que sepas que nosotros tu familia,esperamos tu pronto regreso

Ignacio: gracias Dion Felipe,se que cuidara de mis hijas y tu Valka que has sido para ellas como una madre (guardando su equipaje en la cajuela)

Elsa: pa yo lamento que esto aya pasado por mi culpa,se que a ans no lo vas a perdona lo lo que me hizo pero prometeme...

Ignacio: hija tu no tienes la culpa de nada,cuando regrese de mi viaje todo va aser distinto (la abraza y le besa la cabeza)

Rapunzel: te queremos (lo abraza)

Ignacio: y yo a ti,mi amor

Rapunzel: abrazo vamos (abrazando a su papa junton Elsa y Merida mientras rien)

Ignacio: hasta luego Valka (dandole la mano)

Valka: dios lo vendiga,señor

Ignacio: Don Felipe (dandole la mano)

Felipe: buen viaje Inacio

Ignacio: gracias

Rapunzel: te queremos

Ignacio: y yo a ustedes mis amores (cerrando la cajuela)

Merida: buen viaje

Ignacio: gracias hija

antes de subir al auto Ignacio ve hacia la ventana donde esta Cayetana viendolo para luego subirse e irse al aeropuerto

EN EL AEROPUERTO

dos hombres estaban "revisando" el avion privado de Ignacio y se van justo cuando Ignacio baja por sus maletas

Ignacio: buenos dias capitan,todo bien

Capitan: todo bien,perfecto,listo para despegar (ayudandolo con sus maletas)

Ignacio: exelente vamonos

Ignacio se sube al avion mientras Hans llega estacionando su auto en una distancia prudente para que que no lo vean,el avion despega y todo va bien

en el avion Ignacio saca sus papeles junto asu laptop donde tiene como fondo la foto de Alma montada en un caballo,observando la foto dice

Ignacio: no te preocupes,mi amor,ya pronto vamos a estar juntos

depronto el avion se sacude aciendo que las alarmas suenen

Ignacio: ¿que pasa capitan?

en ese momento explota el avion, y mientras Hans observa la explosion se "persina" y con su mano dice adiós

==========================================================================================================0=

EN EL RANCHO DE ARENDELLE (en el ex despacho de Don Ignacio)

Hans entra a escondidas para dirigirse al escritorio a forsar la cerradura del cajon, ya abierto saca los documentos que Ignacio tenia como pruebas en su contra y sale tratando de que no lo vean pero para su mala suerte Kristoff lo vio

EN EL COMEDOR

Cayetana: como que Hans no esta

Elsa: desidio pasar la noche fuera ma,que quieres que te diga

Felipe: y lo va tener que seguir haciendo por que Ignacio ya lo hecho de la casa y creo que la que por la cara que llevaba Ignacio la que sigue es tu mama (se rien)

Cayetana: te equivocas papa entre Ignacio y yo todo esta perfectamente bien y Hans no se va de esta casa

llega Valka corriendo

Valka: señora,tiene una llamada. es la policia,señora

Cayetana se levanta mientras Valka le da el telefono

Cayetana: si? bueno...si,soy Cayetana de Arendelle digame (se va a la sala seguida de Elsa,Merida y Rapunzel) ¿como dice? ...¿que le paso a mi esposo? (lentamente bajando el telefono Cayetana se voltea)

Elsa: ¿que paso mama? ¿mama?

Cayetana: Ignacio...(en es momento las hermanas piensa lo peor a ver la cara de su madre y em piezan a sollozar)

Elsa: no...

Cayetana: Ignacio esta muerto

Merida: ¿que?

Elsa: ¡no! (empieza a llorar) ¡no! (seguidas de sus hermanas las cuales se dirijen a abrazar a su madre)

================================================================================  
EN LA CASA DE JUANA (una señora que fue como la madre de los Haddock que vive con su hijo Tomas y su hija Lucia ) (ya de noche)

Juana esta viendo las noticias junto a sus hijos

Television: en otras noticias ha fallecido en un tragico accidente aereo el prestigioso empresario Ignacio de Arendelle,sus restos estan siendo velados en su rancho de Houstion,su viuda Doña Cayetana de Arendelle e sus hijas invitan a sus amigos para una misa en su honor, descanse en paz Don Ignacio de Arendelle

Juana: no puede ser, ese señor no era el novio de Alma

Lucia: si ama, pero ella no sabia que el estaba casado

se abre la puerta

Alma: hola (Tomas rapido apaga la tele, Juana se pone nerviosa al igual que Lucia al escuchar la voz deAlama) buenas noches,espero no llegar tarde,como estas Juanita (saludandola de beso) oigan, pero por que train todos esas caras, ah

Juana: hay, mijita,esque te tenemos una mala noticia (Alma cambia su cara de feliz a preocupada)

EN EL RANCHO DE ARENDELLE

llega una destrozada y triste Alma junto con Juana y Tomas, en ese momento llega Valka quien al verla la reconoce

Valka: ¡Alma! ¡Alma,que haces aqui!

Alma: (con la voz entre cortada) ¿us-usted me conoce?

Valka: ay,yo se quien eres,pero es mejor que te vallas no puedes estar aqui

Alma: ¡no,no! ¡no! por favor yo necesito que me ayude,por favor,yo necesito entrar a verlo ¿si?

Valka: no puedo,niña,no puedo deja...

Cayetana: ¿que hace esta mujer en mi casa?

Juana: Doña,Doña yo se lo voy explicar (corriendo a ponerse al lado de alma ya que seguia en el auto) Alita quiere ver al difunto,por que esta embarazada (señalando a Alma quien estaba triste y apenada)

Cayetana: ¿a si?(Alma asiente) (acercandose) muy bien yo misma la voy a llevar a ver el difunto, ven (tomandola del brazo) avisale ala familia que los espero en la terraza de atras (dirigiendose a Valka)

ADENTRO EN LA TERRAZA

la maldita de Cayetana avienta a Alma hacia una silla (digo maldita por que Isa Castillo,hace el papel de Alma y aunque sea actuado me enoja tanto esa parte por que mi idola es himillada)

Cayetana: DESVERGONZADA! DESCARADA! CON QUE DERECHO VIENES A MI CASA A HACER UN ESCANDALO!

Alma: (llorando) NO,NO Ignacio me dijo que-que ya se habia separado de usted (pinche vieja)

Cayetana: MENTIRA! mentira, yo soy su (maldita) esposa,entiendes,SU ESPOSA, y tu no res mas que una cualquiera (MENTIRA) que se aprovecho de el (dice Cayetana agarrandola del cabello)

Alma: NO, yo me enamore de Ignacio,yo me entrgue a el y le voy a dar un hijo (la madita la cachetea)(me encantaria hacercelo a esa piche vieja) (Cayetana la vuelve agarrar del cabello)

en ese momento llega Don Felipe junto a Elsa,Merida, Rapunzel,Valka y Hans

Felipe: ¡CAYETANA!

Cayetana: DESVERGONZADA! (jalandole el cabello, mientras la pobre Alma gritaba y lloraba)

Elsa: MAMA! QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUI? ¿QIEN ES ESTA MUCHACHA?

Cayetana: una mujersuela,que vino a manchar la memoria de MI ESPOSO y a sacarnos dinero

Merida: entonses que esta haciendo aca? que se vaya

Rapunzel: como te atreves a manchar el nombre de mi papa de esa manera

Alma: ¡NO!¡NO! YO..ESO NO ES CIERTO...(Cayetana la jala mas fuerte mientras ella lloraba cada vez mas)

Cayetana: CALLATE, CALLATE miralos,miralos muy bien Alma Haddock esas tres son mis hijas las que tuve con mi marido Ignacio,y yo no voy a permitir que ni tu,ni nadie le haga daño a mi familia,me entendiste ASI QUE TE LARGAS DE MI CASA (jalandola mas fuerte arrastrandola a la salida) FUER,FUERA

Felipe: CAYETANA,CMPORTATE (grita el buen viejito tratando de parase de su silla de rudas para calmar a su demino de hija pero Merida lo detiene)

Valka: señora Cayetana

Valka sale corriendo a donde Cayetana va sacando a Almita mientras las hermanas empieezan a siente culpa por como su madre maltrata a la pobre e inosente muchacha

AFUERA DE LA CASA

FUERA DE AQUI, FUERA se escuchan los gritos y Juana y Tomas tratan de entrar has que Cayetana sa le empujando a Alma ala cual Juanita atrapa antes de que se caiga

Cayetana: NI SE TE OCURRA VOLVER A MI CASA ENTENDISTE

Juana: PERO COMO SE ATREVE A MALTRATARLA ASI,QUE NO LE DIJE QUE ESTA EMBARAZADA (dice mientras Alma se toca su vientre)

Cayetana: NO ME IMPORTA,SOLO DIOS SABE DE QUIEN ES ESE BASTARDO QUE VA A TENER

Alma: (llorando) MI HIJO NO ES NINGUN BASTARDO SEÑORA

Cayetana: SE LARGAN DE MI CASA O LLAMO A LA POLICIA

Tomas: es-esta bien ESTA BIEN SI, ya nosotros nos vamos,pero Almita tiene quien la represente he, ESTO NO SE VA A QUEDAR ASI

Hans: FUERA DE QUI, LARGATE RAPIDO, LARGATE

Cayetana: VALLANSE DE AQUI

Tomas: vamonos ama (subiendose al coche junto con Almita y Juana)

Cayetana: escuchaste a ese miserable,me acaba de amenazar (se mete ala casa, mientras Hans se le queda viendo al auto irse mientras se sube a su auto,mientras Valka lo observa irse tras de ellos preocupada)

EN LA CASA DE LOS HADDOCK

Flynn: (suspirando) no me contestan. creen que fue capaz de quedarse con el viejo ese

Jack: Alma es incapaz de hacer eso Flynn. y si le paso algo Hipo

Hipo: (suspirando) sera mejor que vayamos a buscarla

dicho eso se van ala camioneta

EN HOUSTION (en la calle cerca del departamento donde se encontraban Alma e Ignacio)

Juana: tus hermanos deben estar preocupados Almita,pues adonde vas a ir a esta hora? so no quiers ir a tu cas pus vente a la mia pues

an el momento en que el auto frena por un semaforo Alma se baja y se va corriendo al departamento

Tomas: Al-Alma ven aca, Alma regreasa

Juana: Almita, Alma, ALMA! por favor,corre ve por ella,detenla por favor

EN EL DEPARTAMENTO

ya cuando Alma llega entra despacio mientras sollozaba

Alma: (suspira)¿por que me engañaste Ignacio? ¡ha!(dice con voz entrecortada)

Alma se asusta y se extraña cuando oye la puerta abrirse,y se austa mas cuando ve al hombre que acompañaba a Cayetana con un arma

Alma: ¿que hace usted aqui? !ha! ¿como entro?

Hans: siempre hay manera de entrar a donde uno quiere preciosa (dice tranquilamente mientras se guarda el arma) se eso tu debes saber mucho

Alma: fuera de aqui (mientras agarraba y aferraba una pequeña caja con la carpeta donde se ayaba el documento de su casa adentro)

Hans: ha,no tan rapido muñequita (quitandole la cajita, mientras Alma se asustaba mas el trataba de abrir la caja)

Alma: ENTREGAME ESOS PAPELES

Hans abre la caja y luego la carpeta ya que tenia guantes y no dejari evidencia y ve un titulo de propiedad de una casa

Hans: asi que mi suegro te compro una casa,ja pero que imbecil. a una mujer como tu, lo unico que se le debe dar es una cama (dijo el infeliz mal nacido, haciendo que Alma se enojara)

Alma: MISERABLE (iba a cachetearlo pero el maldito sostuvo su mano mientras la acercaba a el)

Hans: lastima que no vas a poder disfrutarla,por que ahora la dueña de todo esto es Cayetana de Arendelle, tu familia y tu van a ser hechados como perros

Alma: yo no, no me pueden hacer eso (sollozando) y mi familia no tiene la culpa Y TAMPOCO MI HIJO (lo golpea haciendo que callera al suelo dandole oportunidad a Alma para escapar lo cual hace rapidamente)

mientras el maldito se tuerce por el golpe

EN LA CASA DE JUANA (ya de dia)

Hipo: (suspira) mira nomas la hora que es y todavia no aparece mi hermana.y como es posible que no la hayas podido encontrar anoche Tomas, hombre. (sentandose en el sillon)

Lucia: deberiamo llamar a la policia

Jack: na,nos van a decir que tenemos que esperar 48 horas

Flynn: Juana no debiste haberla llevado ala casa de ese viejo, que ojala este pagando todo desde el infierno

Juana: pos que mas podia hacer mijo,aunque le dije que la habia engañado,su amor por el pudo mas,me suplico que la llevara a verlo

Tomas: y lo peor del caso es que la maltrataron,la humillaron sobre todo laaa,la señora esa,la tal Cayetana

Juana: esa mujer es un demonio,no solo le impidio ver al padre de su hijo,si no que la trato como una mujersuela,la avento y la tiro al suelo sin piedad

los hermanos se enfurecieron mas en especial Hipo, que con cada palabra que le decia Juana de como la maltrataron y humillaron su sangre hervia de corage

Hipo: asi? (enojado)

Juana: si

Hipo: pues esa señora me va tener que escuchar (levantandose del sillon,dirigiendose ala puerta)

Flynn: nos va tener que escuchar (dice Flynn igual de enojado y señalando que no es el unico enojado y Jack uniendose a ellos)

suena el celular de Hipo:

Hipo: bueno,..si Fernandez soy yo que pasa (su cara de enojado cambia a sorprendido) como dices

EN LA ESCENA DEL CRIMEN

Paton: Alma Gallardo es hija de ungran amigo mio quiero informes sumamente detallados sobre su muerte exaustivo (ordenandole a un policia)

Hipo: ¡FERNANDEZ! (llegando corriendo junto a sus hermanos)(se para frente al cuerpo que esta cubierto) dime que no es ella

Fernandez no dice nada y volta a ver el cuerpo. Hipo se inca seguidos de sus hermanos y rapidamente destapa el cuerpo

Hipo: ¡NOOOO! (llorando al igual que sus hermanos mientras acaricia su cara y abraza a su difunta hermana)

EN EL CEMENTERIO (donde estan los Arendelle)

van llevando el cuerpo de Ignacio siendo cargado por Kristoff, Hans y otros vaqueros. acompañados de toda la familia,y varios amigos oviamente

EN EL CEMENTERIO (donde estan los Haddock)

los hermanos y Tomas van cargando a Alma acompañados de Juana,Lucia el capitan Fernandez y el sacerdote

(con los Arendelle)

se ve como el sacerdote dice unas palabras

(con los Haddock)

se ve a los hermanos y Tomas bajando el ataud

(con los Arendelle)

tambien bajan el ataud aun con una de esas maquinas

en fin se ve alas dos familias llorando sus perdidas

(con los Haddock)

Hipo triste y enojado se inca acariciando la tierra donde de bajo de ella esta el cuerpo sin vida de su hermana

Paton: muchachos,lo siento muchisimo,lo que le paso a Alma

Jack: no lo sientas Fernandez,mejor haz tu trabajo y encuentra quien es el responsable (apunto de llorar pero ala vez enojado)

Paton:los resultados de la autopsia son concluyentes,..no hay señales de violencia...murio parece indicar que.. fue un suicidio

Hipo: (se para enojado) mi hermana amaba la vida,estaba esperando un hijo. hace 10 años, te dije mis padres fuero asesinados y tu decidiste creer que fue un te vuelvo a decir que estas equivocado

Paton: diganme por favor que quieren que haga

Flynn: (enojado)si supieramos que hacer Fernandez,estariamos en tu lugar,pero te voy a dar una pista (quitandose los lentes de sol) antes de la muerte de mi hermana, fue maltratada y humillada por Cayetana de Arendelle

Paton: ok (llendose despues de dejarle una flor a Alma)

Hipo (volviendose a incar) solo dios sabe cuanto me cuesta dejarte aqui chiquita,(enojado)pero te lo juro,por la memoria de nuestros padres, que no voy a descansar hasta saber quien te arrebato de mis pagara por tu vida y la de tu hijo,te lo juro lo juro.

EN EL RANCHO DE ARENDELLE

va llegando la camioneta de los Haddock al llegar los tres hermanos se bajan enojados dispuestos a los vaqueros y Kristoff los ven al momento que hermanos se dirigen ala casa y los vaqueros saliendo de ella se ponen enfrente para no dar el paso

Hipo: queremos hablar con la señora de la casa

Kristoff: lo siento pero ella no puede recibir a nadie en este momento

Flynn: pues a nosotros nos va a tener que recibir,asi que mejor haganse aun lado

Kristoff: esto es una propiedad privada asi que mucho cuidado con dar un paso mas

Hipo: a mi no me interesa,de aqui no nos vamos sin que esa señora nos de la cara (avanzando con la intencion de dirigirse a la casa siendo detenido por Kristoff)

Kristoff: hey! alto ahi,si das un paso mas llamo a la policia

Hipo: si,pues has lo que se te de la gana,pero nadie me va impedir que hable con Cayetana de Arendelle (dicho eso sigue caminando)

Kristoff: un momento (deteniendolo por segunda vez)

en ese momento sale Elsa

Elsa: que pasa Kristoff?

Hipo voltea para encontrarse con una hermosa joven que al igual que la señorita se quedan viendo a los ojos sintiendo algo que muy pronto se van a dar cuenta de lo que es ese sentimieno

Elsa:quien es usted?

Pero asi, como no saben, lo que es eso que sintieron al verse, no saben lo que el destino les tiene preparado.

Hipo y sus hermanos van a tratar de venganr a su hermana, pero no saben lo que les espera teniendo a las hermosas hermanas de Arendelle frente a ellos.


	4. cap3

Cap. 3 Entrando al Rancho De Arendelle

Elsa: quien es usted?...que manera es esa de entrar a mi casa ,he?

Kristoff: estan buscando a la patrona (tomandolo del brazo)

Hipo: (safandose del agarre) te recomiendo que no me vuelvas a tocar compa, y no necesito que alguien hable por mi, quiero ver a Cayetana de Arendelle (esta vez dirigiendose a Elsa)

Jack: haganos el favor,de avisarle que la estamos buscando

Flynn: y que no nos vamos a ir de aqui, hasta que nos resiva

Elsa: mi madre no puede resivir a nadie, esque no lo entienden

Merida y Rapunzel van llegando y los hermanos al igual que Hipo no pueden evitar sentirse atraidos por la belleza de las hermanas Arendelle aunque tratan de no demostrarlo,lo mismo por las hermanas

Merida: Elsa, que esta pasando aqui,salgan ahora mismo de mi Rancho

Hipo: que no escucho, no nos vamos sin ver a la señora

Elsa: el que no escucho,fue usted,diganme quienes son y que quieren con mi mama o larguense

Hipo: nosotros somos los herman...

Valka: Aver, aver yo me encargo,que esta pasando aqui, he(llegando e interrupiendo a Hipo)

Elsa: a ver, armaron un escandalo,no te voy a dejar sola

Valka: aqui no pasa nada con que me dejes sola,metanse a la casa que yo me encargo Elsa (volteando a ver a Hipo) vamos,porfavor joven vamos, que yo me encargo metanse a la casa Elsa (llevandose a los hermanos Haddock)

Elsa: Kristoff, quedate aqui con estos señores y si hay que sacarlos a la fuerza lo haces,vamonos (entrando ala casa con sus hermanas)  
=======================================================================

EN LA HABITACION DE CAYETANA

Cayetana: ¡UNA CASA! le compro una casa a esa mujersuela,pero de donde sacaste estos papeles?

Hans: se los quite a Alma Haddock,cuando la encontre en el apartamento de Ignacio

Cayetana: (riendo) segun esto la casa era de su familia, estaba en nombre de un tal Don Estoico Haddock

Hans: el banco la tenia en venta por falta de pago

Cayetana: y que esa mujersita no podia recuperarla trabajando,tenia que hacerlo con mi dinero

Hans: tu eres la viuda de Ignacio y la propiedad todavia esta a nombre de Ignacio

Cayetana: por supuesto esa casa es mia y de mis hijas, estos ladrones no van a recebir ni un solo centavo

Hans: pues la verdad,parce que todavia hay un documento donde Ignacio les cede esa casa a esa familia

Cayetana: pero ahora esta en mis manos y la verdad no sirve de nada cuando se tiene poder (tomando su celular, marcando) Hola que tal como esta? le habla Cayetana de Arendelle,disculpe la molestia,he,pero esque tengo un caso pendiente que necesito discutir con usted  
============================================================================

AFUERA DE LA CASA DE ARENDELLE, EN LA ENTRADA (al lado de la camioneta de los Haddock alejada de los vaqueros)

Valka: asi que ustedes son los hermanos Haddock

Hipo: que sabe usted de nosotros y de Alma

Valka: pues Don Ignacio me conto la relacion que tenia con Alma, tambien me dijo que tenia tres hermanos que darian la vida por ellas

Flynn: entonces debe saber que ese desgraciado la engaño, le dijo qe estaba divorciado para aprovecharse de ella

Valka: eso no es cierto, Don Ignacio la queria

Jack: eso es una mentira, no solo se burlo de ella sino que tambien la embarazo

Hipo: sabemos que Alma estubo en este rancho, la noche del velorio, que fue humillada y maltratada por Cayetana de Arendelle

Valka: eso es verdad, yo mismo la recibi pero...

Jack: pues precisamente por eso estamos aqui, para exigir justicia para nuestra hermana

Flynn: queremos que Cayetana de la cara, asi que mejor llevenos con ella

Valka: esque no van a conseguir nada asi,muchachos,ami me gustaria hablar con Alma y con ustedes pero tiene que ser en otro lugar, puede ser

Hipo: eso no puede ser posible Sra. nuestra hermana esta muerta

(valka queda con estatica al ir eso)

EN LA CASA DEL JUNCO (en la sala)

Elsa: no me gusta nada esos tipos, pero algo muy raro se traen entre manos

Rapunzel: sera que vinieron buscando trabajo, no estaria mal (Elsa la mira con cara de estas hablando enserio y Merida con mirada sospechoza) digo, por que se ven rudos y fuertes

Merida: si por ti fuera llenarias la casa de hombres, a mi no me inspiran confianza

Rapunzel: pues el grandulon estaba de lo mas inspirado Elsi, no te quito los ojos de ensima

Elsa: no digas tonterias Rapunzel, porfavor esos hombres,venian reclamando algo,sera que trabajaban para papa en el hipodromo,digo, pues por que tanta insistencia en hablar con mama

Rapunzel: naa, pues quien sabe (suspirando) lo que no se puede negar es que son demasiado guapos para ser unos simples obreros

Merida: Rapunzel,hasta cuando te vas a comportar como una cualquiera, acaso no te duele la muerte de papa

Rapunzel: como puedes decir eso Marida, CLARO que me duele (subiendo a su habitaccion)

Elsa: guera (tratando de detenerla) te pasa, enserio (dirigiendose a Merida)

Valka: Alma Haddock esta muerta, hay pero Dios mio ella queria ver a Don Ignacio por ultima vez pero...

Hipo: si,pero no se lo permitieron, en lugar de eso la trataron como una basura

Flynn: aparecio muerta en el rio san jacinto

Valka: hay Dios mio

Flynn: la policia dice que fue un suicidio,pero nosotros creemos que la mataron

Jack: y si su patrona tiene algo que ver en esto, no vamos a descansar hasta que pague por lo que hizo

Valka: hay no, no Cayetana tiene mal caracter pero yo no creo que sea capaz de cometer un crimen, no creo muchachos, no creo, ademas estubo toda la noche en el velorio

Hipo: y que tal si mando a alguien pa serle daño He

En ese momento Valka recuerda la noche cuando Alma se fue

*****FLASHBACK******

Cayetana: SE LARGAN DE MI CASA O LLAMO A LA POLICIA

Tomas: es-esta bien ESTA BIEN SI, ya nosotros nos vamos,pero Almita tiene quien la represente he, ESTO NO SE VA A QUEDAR ASI

Hans: FUERA DE AQUI, LARGATE RAPIDO, LARGATE

Cayetana: VALLANSE DE AQUI

Tomas: vamonos ama (subiendose al coche junto con Almita y Juana)

Cayetana: escuchaste a ese miserable,me acaba de amenazar (se mete ala casa, mientras Hans se le queda viendo al auto irse mientras se sube a su auto,mientras Valka lo observa irse tras de ellos preocupada)

*****FIN DEL FLASHBACK*****

Flynn: entiendalo bien señora,Alma nunca se hubiera quitado la vida y mucho menos sabiendo que estaba embarazada

Valka: ay Dios mio, lo siento mucho muchachos,pero no van a conseuir nada enfretando a Cayetana,si ustedes no pueden probar lo que dicen,los van a meter a la carcel

Hipo: yo no le tengo miedo a esa señora yo solomente quiero justicia para mi hermana

Valka: les prometo que los voy a ayudar,pero tenemos que vernos en otro lugar

Hipo: y por que razon tendriamos que confiar en usted

Valka: por que me duele lo que le paso tu hermana...y por que tambien tengo mis cuentas pendientes con Cayetana

*Elsa*

paseaba por el rancho cuando veo a los hombres que pedian hablar con mi madre,los cuales se dirigian a su camioneta,yo no perdia la vista en el peliblanco y el castaño de ojos cafes se subieron mientras que el castaño de ojos verde se queda parado al lado del veiculo y nos miramos, ambos estabamos sin hacer ningun gesto,sentia curiosidad por aquel hombre, no nos dejamos de ver,tal vez haya sido un irrespetuoso al entar al rancho asi, y faltarme el respeto al hablar asi pero no puedo negar que es muy guapo,estaba tan concentrada, cuando derrepente me asusto cuando siento que me abrazan por detras

Hans:como te sientes mi amor

Elsa:mal...todavia no me has dicho por que mi papa te corrio de la fiesta la otra noche

Hans: por el problema que tube con tigo amor,le pedi perdon,pero se habia tomado unas copas y se puso muy violento

Elsa: eso no es cierto mi papa estaba completamente sobrio,dijo que eras un mentiroso y te corrio de la casa quiero saber que paso

Hans: mi amor, siempre fuiste su hija consetida y penso que yo te estaba haciendo daño

Elsa: no te creo nada Hans,pero esta bien yo voy a veriguer toda la verdad

Hans: maravilloso,investiga todo lo que quieras,quizas descubras que tu padre nunca fue ese hombre tan ejemplar al que dices admirar

Hans se dirige a la casa

Elsa: como te atreves a decir una cosa asi..Hans ven aca

Hans me ignora y entra a la casa,me volteo a ver al joven ojiverde y veo que ya subio, suspiro al ver que se va

*Hipo*

veo que la joven a la que creo se llamaba Elsa discute con un hombre de traje y el hombre entra a la casa ignorando a la joven,yo entro a la camioneta

Flynn: gracias (colgando el celular) era Fernandez,quiere que vallamos al puente del rio san jacinto para reconstruir la muerte de Alma

suspiro y enciendo la camioneta para irnos y dirigirnos alla

EN LA OFFICINA DE IGNACIO QUE AHORA ES DE CAYETANA

Cayetana se encontraba viendo el documento de la casa de los Haddock que Ignacio les compro

Cayetana: como me hiciste esto desgraciado,me engañaste,traicionaste a tus hijas,en que estabas pensando Ignacio,en que? (viendo una foto de Inacio)

Don Felipe:pues yo creo que estaba pensando en su felicidada..tal vez,lo abandonaste demasiado tiempo,por eso tubo que buscar su felicidad,fuera de esta casa

Cayetana: no digas tonterias,yo siempre estube a su lado , le di tres ijas ,lo apoye, lo quize

Don Felipe: eso no basta Cayetana..que fue lo que te paso hija,te has convertido en una mujer insoportable,incluso para mi que soy tu padre,que te esta pasando Cayetana?

Cayetana: nada, no me pasa nada y solo viniste para atormentarme, prefiero que me dejes sola

EN EL RIO SAN JACINTO (en el puente)

Hipo: Cayetana de Arendelle maltrato y umillo a mi hermana,deberias estar interrogandola a ella,no se por que nos traes pa aca

Paton: los traje aqui por que quiero abrirles los ojos,que enfrenten la verdad por mas terrible que sea...su ermana vino a este puente a quitarse la vida,como muchos otros lo han hecho antes

Jack: y si la empujaron?

Paton: no , no se encontraros señales de violencia de lucha ni marca de forcejeo en su cuerpo,el unico golpe,que muestra su cuerpo es el del agua al caer

Flynn: tampoco tienes pruebas de que fuie un suicido

Paton: los resultados forenses son concluyentes Flynn,lamentablemente las personas,depresivas son capaces de atentar su propia vida

Jack: mi hermana solo queria despedirse de Inagcio y fue agredida Fernandez,Juana y Tomas estaban ahi y lo vieron todo

Hipo: queremos justicia Fernanadez, o lo aremos a nuestro modo

Paton: muchachos, no cometan errores y no intenten tomar la ley en sus manos, yo voy a hablar con Cayetana de Arendelle y voy a ser todo lo que este en mis manos se los prometo...pero si nada sale de esto, les voy a pedir que tomen el hecho de que el caso quede cerrado (se va)

Hipo: no lo voy a aceptar...(volteando a ver el rio) yo estoy seguro de que a mi hermana la mataron, la unica que tenia motivos es Cayetana de Arendelle

EN EL RANCHO DE ARENDELLE (en la habitacion de Cayetana)

Mientras Cayetana se tomaba un baño,Valka se encontraba acomodando la rapa de Cayetana

*Valka*

Estaba en el armario de Doña Cayetana buscando la ropa que queria usar, tomo la ropa y se la dejo en su cama y veo unos papeles, la curiosidad me gana,los tomo y los empiezo a hojear hasta que un documento en particular de Don Ignacio (que en paz descanse)me llama la atencion y lo empiezo a leer

"Por medio de la presente, yo Ignacio de Arendelle declero mi voluntad de entregar la casa que compre al Financial bank a los herederos de su antiguo dueño el Haddock"

iba a seguir leyendo pero me suste al oir a Doña Cayetana no me di cuenta de que Doña Cayetana habia salido del baño

Cayetana: ¿Que haces revisando mis cosas,atrevida?

Valka: nada señora, yo solamente estaba tratando de ordenar un poquito, sus cosas. eso es todo

Cayetana: estoy harta de que harta de que metas tu nariz donde nadie te llama. te recuerdo que Ignacio ya no esta, a el lo podias comprar con tu carita de victima...y los lloriqueos por tu hija,pero a mi no

Valka: no mencione a mi hija, señora,hace 10 años que no la veo. jamas voy a olvidar que fue por su culpa que la perdi señora

Cayetana: hay que ver que eres bien malagradecida. si no la hubieras dado en adopcion, te hubieras muerto de hambre con de mi cuarto, igualada, vamos...!FUERA,SAL!

salgo de la habitacion,nerviosa y me dirigo a hacer mis que haceres pero me encuentro con Elsa

Elsa: Valka...Valka,¿que paso con los hombresque vinieron?¿fueron groseros contigo?

Valka: no,no tiene importancia,Elsa (trato de irme pero me toma del brazo)

Elsa: ¿como que no? ven aca...por que exigian hablar con mi mama, si ni siquiera los conocemos? ¿le hicieron algun trabajo a mi papa en el hipodromo o que?

Vala: no,esos muchachos vinieron aqui por que quieren hablar con tu madre...

Don Felipe: ¡VALKA!

Valka: voy a ver que quiere tu abuelo (decido irme antes de que Elsa me siga preguntanto)

EN EL RIO SAN JASINTO

Hipo: pues yo no creo en esa señora Valka,ni en Paton,ni en nadie

Jack: a mi meparece que esa señora nos quiere ayudar

Hipo: no seas menso Jack, si ella trabaja para ellos,hombre

Flynn: aunque Fernandez tiene razon ¿que vamos a hecer,llegar enfrente de Cayetana y decirle que le hizo a nuestra hermana?

Hipo: le declaramos la guerra a ella y a sus hijas, que son igual de soberbias

Flynn: y chulas

Hipo: si,pues por mas chulas que sean,si tienen la culpa tambien van a pagar

EN EL RANCHO DE ARENDELLE (en la habitacion de Cayetana)

tocan la puerta

Cayetana: adelante

Elsa: ma, necesito hablar contigo

Cayetana: por la cara que traes,no debe ser una buena noticia

Elsa: bueno, yo se que no es buen momento y lo siento, pero ya no puedo seguir con esta mentira,quiero que detengas el proyecto para la construccion de mi casa

Cayetana: pero Hans quiere comenzar de inmediato, y yo no lo pienso contradecir,hija, lo siento

Elsa: pues yo si,por que me voy a divorciar de el

(sorprendiendo mucho a su madre por esa decision)

EN HOUSTON (en la oficina)

XX:Ya la oficina esta cerrada y no recibo a nadie a esta hora

Hans: fijate que a mi si me vas a tener que recibir. jaja. vengo a hacerte una gran oferta, una jugosa oferta por esto (lanzando bruscamente una carpeta al escritorio)

Cayetana: ¿divorciarte?

Elsa: no quiero estar al lado de Hans ni un segundo mas

Cayetana: estas siendo muy radical y egoista,no has pensado en Hans ni una sola vez,el esta sufriendo por tu culpa

Elsa: ¿y como crees que me siento yo?¿me lo has preguntado alguna vez acaso?

Cayetana: hija,tu fuiste la que escogio a Hans por esposo

Elsa: por que estubo a mi lado en un momento muy dificil de mi vida,mama,pero no soporto su mal caracter. y tu lo sabes,no me siento bien con el,no lo amo

Cayetana: ¿por que no complaces,hija? una mujer debe ser cariñosa con su marido

Elsa: como tu con el tuyo (Cayetana le da una bofetada)

Cayetana: (suspira,poniendo mano en su boca) per...perdon Elsa perdon(intentando tocar su brazo,pero siendo apartado bruzcamente por Elsa)

Elsa: No...me toques..el unico que me entendia aqui era papa. y ya no esta (saliendo de la habitacion con las lagrimas apunto de salir)

EN LA CASA DE JUANA

Paton: ¿entonces,me aseguran que Alma tuvo un enfrentamiento con la familia de Arendelle horas antes de aparecer muerta?

Thomas: si,si señor. para mi que uno de esos mendigos es el culpable de su muerte

Juana: esa mujer se llevo a Almita para su casa. seguro que para humillar y maltratarla...junto con toda su familia

Thomas: yo trate de defenderla...pero junto a esa señora,vino un tipo que me agarro del cuello y me insulto. basicamente,nos hecho de la casa

Juana: ya despues,Alma se empeño en que la llevaramos a la ciudad,pero cuando Thomas se detubo en el semaforo de la avenida 52,se bajo y se hecho a correrer. y ya no pudimos encontrarla

Paton: ¿y saben que era lo que estaba buscando Alma en la ciudad

Lucia: ella me dijo que tenia un departamento al este de Houston. estoy segura de que era ahi donde queria ir

EN LA CASA DE LOS HADDOCK

Al lado de la habitacion de Alma,Jack estaba apoyado en la pered viendo el paisaje detras de la puerta de vidrio,Flynn solo veia la pared e Hipo estaba sentado en la cama de su hermana observando el premio que le dio el dia que gano la competencia, recordando

*Hipo*

Despues de estar un rato mas en el puente, del rio san jacinto, decidimos venir a casa, aun me sentia deprimido por la muerte de mi Almita, asi que fui a su habitacion y me sente en su cama con el premio que me dio cuando gano, mientras observaba, no pude evitar recordar cuando me lo dio

****FLASHBACK****

Un recuerdo de cuando Hipo le enseñaba a Almita a montar a caballo y se divertian, recordaba las palabras y el ultimo abrazo que le dio

Alma: siempre vas a ser mi campeon. mi protector. mi rey...en serio,tu...tu fuiste el que me enseñaste a montar a caballo desde que era niña.(dice sonriendo) esto te lo quiero dar a ti (dandole el premio que gano ese dia)

Hipo: ven aca.(tomando el premio y abrazandola)

****LASHBACK*****

Hipo: pudimos protegerla de todo, menos de ese hombre,como no me di cuenta

Jack entra y lo toma de los hombros

Jack: vamos a descubrir lo que le paso,hermano (olteando a ver a Flynn) vamos a averiguar quien es el responsable de esto

Flynn: y pagara.. quien tenga que pagar (viendo a la puerta de vidrio)

tocan la puerta e Hipo se levanta a abrir

EN EL LUGAR DONDE FUE EL ENTIERRO DE IGNACIO

llega Hans empezando a tirar las sillas, y pateando,pisando y arrancando las flores que estaban puestas sobre la tumba de Ignacio

Hans: Don Ignacio..(sacando unos papeles de una carpeta)...¡espero que estes ardiendo en el infierno! (saca un encendedor) espero que te estes hundiendo, asi como cuando pensaste reunir estos papeles para hundirme a mi, Don Imbecil (prendiendole fuego a los papeles y tirandolos a la tumba)

Hans: la,la,la,la. Amen ("percinadose"viendo como se queman los papeles, para despues darse la vuelta e irse)

EN LA CASA DE LOS HADDOCK

XX: traemos una orden de desalojo de un tribunal, tienen 24 horas para desalojar la casa

Hipo: ¿como que una orden de desalojo? (tama los papeles del señor y los lee)...esto no puede ser,yo se que tengo una hipoteca vencida,pero nos dijieron en el banco que nos podemos quedar hasta que se venda la casa

XX: por eso mismo estamos aqui, la nueva dueña de la propiedad es la Sra. Cayetana de Arendelle

Jack: ¡¿esa señora compro nuestra casa?! a ver, dejame ver esos documentos.

Flynn: eso esta muy claro,Hipo es una venganza por lo de Alma

Hipo: ¿que porqueria es esta?

XX: pues hasta mañana mismo tienen para desocupar el inmueble,por orden de la Sra. Cayetana de Arendelle

EN EL ANCHO DE ARENDLLE (afuera de la casa)

Cayetana: Elsa, ¿por que no quisiste cenar?

Elsa: no tengo hambre

Cayetana: (acerrcandose a Elsa) perdoname,mi amor. yo no te debi pegar,pero esque estoy muy confundida y dolida por la muerte de tu papa y pague contigo mi impotencia. pero me dolio muchisimo lo que me dijiste

Elsa: ¿y acaso no es verdad,mama? hace años, no le dabas un beso,un gesto de cariño a mi papa

Cayetana: una pareja de tantos años,no necesariamente muestra su amor en publico. pero yo si queria muchisimo a tu papa

Elsa: entonces,¿no me queda a mi mama? yo,apenas estoy empezando con Hans y se que no lo amo

Cayetana: el amor tambien se construye

Elsa: si,pero con buenas bases,con respeto,con amor, con confianza... yo estoy segura que papa descubrio algo grave de Hans y por eso lo hecho de esta casa

Cayetana: ¿pero que pudo haber decubierto tu papa?

Elsa: no se, pero imagino que algo relacionado con el problema de los caballos del hipodromo.¿que tal si Hans esta detras de todo eso mama?

Cayetana: ¿Elsa,como ¿se te ocurre pensar algo asi? Hans seria incapaz, no puedes echar tu matrimonio por la borda,simplemete,por una sospecha sin comprobar

Elsa: es mi vida mama. yo creo que tengo derecho a decidir que hacer con ella ¿no?

Cayetana: entiende,hija, no podemos quedarnos solas manejando este rancho,el hipodromo y las acciones de la petrolera. yo te voy a demostrar que estas equivocada con respecto a Hans. pero divorcio no,Elsa, eso si que no

Elsa: yo no necesito a un hombre para manejar los negocios de mi papa (se va)

EN EL PALENQUE

Astrid daba su show, mientras que Hans entraba al local para sentarse a esperar a alguien, mientras veia el show,Astrid veia a la gente como si buscara a alguien, al acabar de cantar se va a su camerino

Candela: ¿que paso, Astrid? todavia faltaba una cancion ¿por que te viniste de una vez?

Astrid: si,si,pero no me sentia bien Candela (suspira) Hoy no vino Candela

Candela: ¿no vino quien?

Astrid: el muchacho que siempre viene a ver mi show, ¿como es que se llama?

Candela: Jack,lo dijo la ultima vez que vino cuando lo sacaron a la fuerza,porque tu misma lo pediste

Astrid: ay, ya lo se, pero como hoy no esta me di cuenta que me gusta cantar y bailar para el...no se... me agrada como me mira...el no es como los otros

Candela: ten cuidado, Astrid,mira que en tu profesion el amor es imposible

Astrid: ¿quien esta hablando de amor?

Candela: no se,es que nunca te habia visto esa cara...al unico que tienes que extrañar es al patron,mira que ya mando a decir que quiere pasar la noche contigo

Astrid: ¿Osvaldo Valverde? hmm. no creo que nadie extrañe a un desgraciado como ese

EN LAS MESAS DEL ESCENARIO

Osvaldo: Buenas Noches Hans

Hans: Buenas noches socio, me pregunto que se siente ser el dueño de todas estas mujeres

Osvaldo: lo mismo que un semental...aqui tengo a mis yeguas favoritas y ahora voy a anexar una nueva cuadra pero de pura sangre ( Hans se rie) es una pena que Ignacio de Arendelle haya muerto,pero negocios son negocios. por mi nueva inversion

Hans: nuestra (chocando copas)...inversion,Osvaldo, no olvides que la cuadra de Ignacio sera tuya y mia, en eso quedamos partes iguales

Osvaldo: eso lo tengo muy claro,socio,tan claro que cuando quieras montar otra yegua que no sea la que tienes,esta es tu casa

Hans: gracias,muchas gracias...precisamente de eso te quiero platicar...Elsa esta metiendo la nariz donde no debe,quiero darle una leccion de vida,calmarle esos nervios,necesito que me eches una mano Osvaldo

EN LA CASA DE LOS HADDOCK

Lucia: ¿Cayetana de Arendelle,la dueña de esta casa?

Juana: la bruja esa ¿por que tenia que comprarla?

Tomas: esta claro ma,para dejarlos en la calle y vengarse por lo que Alma le hizo

Hipo: mi hermana no le hizo nada,ella fue victima de ese imbecil

Jack: ¿y si de verdad Ignacio la queria? digo ese tipo nos dijo que se iba a divorciar y la señora Valka lo confirmo

Flynn: si en verdad la queria...no la hubiera engañado como lo hizo

Tomas: si, Flynn tiene razon,si,no mira nomas como aparece en esta foto con su mujer...mira nomas.(dandole una revista a Hipo) si supuestamente se estan divorciando por que aparecen asi...de beso y todo hee

Hipo: (viendo la foto y arrojarla) maldito sea Ignacio de Arendelle y la infeliz de su mujer

Hans: ojala se pudra en el infierno. sin la presencia de Ignacio en nuestras vidas va a ser mas facil dominar a las hijas y a su mujer

Osvaldo: eso quiere decir que la fortuna de Arendelle esta en tus manos

Hans: bueno,todo depende de la sorpresa que le voy a dar mañana a mi mujer,no tengas dudas de eso,Osvaldo

Osvaldo: cuenta con migo Hans (dandole la mano) tu mujer pensara que tiene al mejor hombre del mundo (Hans se rie y se va)

Astrid vuelve a escenario y comienza a cantar

Astrid: ? ﾟﾎﾶ?

?Yo soy la reina de la noche,no me vengan con reproches.? ﾟﾎﾵ

? ﾟﾎﾵYo soy la reina de la noche. Moviendo tus caderas vas a hipnotizarme,moviendo tu cintura vas a enamorarme? ﾟﾎﾵ

? ﾟﾎﾵMueve con migo, no podre escaparme ? ﾟﾎﾵ

EN LA CASA DE LOS HADDOCK

Jack: me alegra que haya venido,Sra. Valka,a ver como nos explica esto (enseñandole la foto de la revista)

Valka: (suspira,viendo la revista)ay...esto fue un invento de Cayetana,ella se entero del romance que tenia Don Ignacio con Alma y me ordeno preparar esta fiesta para tratar de frenar el divorcio

Flynn: si,se nota que le costo mucho besar a la mujer,¿no?

Valka: mira Don Ignacio se iba a divorciar para casarse con Alma,el me lo dijo,yo puedo probar que tenia buenas intenciones con ella

Hipo: yo no creo en ese perro traidor

Valka: mira muchacho, yo vine a decirte la verdad,Cayetana tiene los documentos de una casa que Don Inacio le compro al banco, estaba a nombre de Estoico Haddock

Flynn: el era nuestro padre pero...murio hace 10 años...¿esta escuchandome?

Valka: si...no...eh...les estaba diciendo que el..Don Ignacio hizo un documento donde cede la propiedad de esa casa a los herederos de Estoico o sea...osea a ustedes

Flynn y Jack se miran entre ellos sorprendidos e Hipo solo ve a Valka con su misma expresion que tiene desde que llego la sirvienta, de enojo

Hipo: ¿ah,si? se presento un tribunal para echarnos a la calle por orden de Cayetana,¿como ve?

Valka: esque ella se esta vengando por lo de Alma,pero si yo les consigo el documento ustedes van a poder reclamar la casa por que es suya...

Hipo: no,no...yo nunca aceptaria limosnas de ese Señor,y en cuanto Cayetana nos enfrentaremos a ella por lo que le hizo a Alma

Valka: mira muchacho,Cayetana es una mujer muy poderosa,pero si ustedes creen que estar cerca de ella los puede llevar a decubrir la verdad sobre la muerte de Alma,pues yo los voy a ayudar

Al dia siguiente

EN EL RANCHO DEL JUNCO

nieves habre la puerta

Paton: policia de houston, soy el capitan Fernandez, avisele a la Sra. de Arendelle que vengo a hablar con ella

Cayetana: ¿que se le ofrece,capitan? (bajando las escaleras)

Paton: siento mucho lo de su esposo, pero necesito hacerle unas preguntas sobre la Señorita Alma Haddock

Cayetana: puedes retirarte Nieves,gracias...(en cuanto nieves se va empieza a hablar) la eche de mi casa,por que pretendia armar un escandalo en el velorio de mi marido, si se atrvio a denunciarme por eso...

Paton: Alma Haddock no nos puso ninguna denuncia en su contra, por que esta muerta

(Cayetana no se esperaba eso)

EN LA CASA DE LOS HADDOCK

un camion de mudanza se encontraba estacionado afuera de la casa

Jack: nunca pense que nos iriamos de este lugar,te esperamos afuera (dejando a Hipo solo en la sala vacia de su ex casa)

Cayetana: ¿Alma Haddock muerta?

Paton: su cadaver aparecio en el rio san jacinto,presume que se lanzo del puente para quitarse la vida.¿de verdad no sabia nada Arendelle?

Cayetana: ¿que esta insinuando? por supuesto que no sabia nada

Paton: no le parece una casualidad que haya muerto justamente la noche en que usted la ha echado de su casa y la maltrato delante de testigos?

Cayetana: usted mismo acaba de decirlo, Fue una casualidad

Paton: ¿que paso ayer entre usted y ella la noche del velorio

Cayetana: esa mujer era una trepadora que estaba intentando sonsacar a mi marido,queria entrar a verlo,pero yo no se lo permiti

Paton: ¿por que se la llevo a la parte trasera de la casa,que le hizo?

Cayetana: nada, yo no le hize nada, simplemente le presente a mi familia para que se diera cuenta del daño que estaba haciendo,despues la eche de mi casa,pero no sabia que habia muerto

Paton: Hmm

Don Felipe: Cayetana...(llegando con Elsa,Rapunzel y Merida) ¿que esta pasando? (se acerca a ella)

Paton: esta bien,pero el caso no ha muy probable que usted y toda su familia sean citados a la central para declarar,Buenos dias (llendo a la salida)

Felipe: buenos dias

Elsa: (acercandose a su madre) ¿que queria ese policia mama?

Cayetana: interrogarme

Elsa: ¿por que?

Cayetana: por que esa muchacha que vino la noche del velorio, Alma Haddock, se quito la vida

AFUERA DE LA CASA DEL RANCHO

Cabrera: ¿que opina,capitan?

Paton: Alma no pudo ver a Ignacio,por lo tanto le pidio a la familia Crespo que la llevara a la la direccion exacta de Ignacio de Arendelle en Houston,por favor (subiendo al auto)

Cabrera: ahorita

Paton arranca el auto y se van, en ese momento Hans sale y los observa

EN LA HABITACION DE VALKA

Valka saca de su cajon una cajita y de ella toma una fotografia

Valka: no sabia que habias muerto...quien iba a decir que la vida iba a poner a tus hijos en mi camino..(suspira)...ay Estoico (abrazando la fotografia)

EN UN EDIFICIO CON APARTAMENTOS

ya despues de meter todas la cajas los hermanos Haddock se encontraban checando su nuevo hogar

Juana: pues bienvenidos a su nueva casa. esto es lo que consegui,el alquiler es bajo y esta cerca de nosotros,asi podemos echarles una mano

Jack: gracias Juana,ahora ya nada mas acomodamos todo y listo (abrazando a Juana)

Lucia: oigan ¿que hacemos con lo de Almita,lo ponemos en el closet? (señalado las cajas)

Hipo: no, lucia gracias,pero queremos que la habitacion de Alma permanezca como cuando estaba en nuestra casa

Juana: pues yo no se si sea eso buena idea Hipo

Hipo: Juana por favor,te agradezco mucho tu ayuda pero,queremos que sea como si Alma estubiera todavia con nosotros

Juana: pues yo solo quiero que esten bien (siendo abrazada por los hombros por Flynn) por que son los hijos de mis patrones,gracias al y a Doña Teresita,que en gloria esten,pude montar mi taqueria y salir adelante con mis hijos,por eso alla siempre habra trabajo para ustedes

Flynn: muchas gracias,mi viejita (besando su cabeza) pero no va a hacer falta,porque desde hoy,mis hermanos y yo comenzamos una nueva etapa

EN EL RANCHO DE ARENDELLE

Valka: si,arquitecto,la Sra. Cayetana me pidio que le avisara que ya no quiere construir la casa para su , no, pero de todas maneras si hay algun cambio yo le aviso¿he? muchas luego (cuelga) Te lo mereces Cayetana,tienes que pagar por todo lo que has hecho

EN EL RANCHO (afuera de la casa)

las hermanas de Arendelle se encontraban cabalgando,despues de un rato bajan de los caballos en la entrada de su casa,los vaqueros se llevan a los caballos a los establos,en eso llegan los hermanos Haddock

Elsa: ahi estan esos tipos otra vez. ahora si me van a escuchar...

subiendose las mangas,y acercandose seguida de Merida quien estaba de brazos cruzados y Rapunzel quien se arreglaba el cabello mientras veia a Jack

Elsa: ¿que hacen ustedes aqui?...les advierto que no voy a tolerar escandalos en mi casa,es mejor que se marchen (hablando con tono serio,poniendo sus manos en su cintura)

Hipo: no venimos buscando problemas,si no ha cumplir con nuestro deber

Merida: ustedes no tienen nada que hacer en este rancho

Flynn: creo que esta mal informada Señorita...somos los obreros que van a trabajar en la casa nueva

Elsa volte a ver a Merida desconcertada

Merida: si yo considero que no estan capacitados para el cargo se van de aca

Jack: bueno, dejese de amenazas no? le vamos a demostrar que estamos capacitados para eso y para mas

Merida: como se atrebe a hablarme asi grosero

Hipo: mi hermano,no le faltado al respeto,pero si no hay quien nos pueda recibir con educacion, venimos despues (dandose la vuelta)

Elsa: por supuesto que hay educacion en esta casa quien se cree que es usted para insultarnos,he? (dando un paso)

Hipo: un hombre que tampoco va a aguantar desprecios de nadie señorita

Rapunzel: a ver Elsi (tomando a Elsa del brazo) creo que no es necesario discutir,yo misma puedo llevarlos al terreno de la nueva casa (viendolos con cara picara,mientras se llevaba un mechon detras de su oreja)

Valka: (llegando) No,no,no hace falta Rapunzel,yo los estoy esperando,los llevo yo

(desilucionando a rapunzel)

EN UN RESTAURANDE (donde se hacian las carreras de caballos)

Osvaldo se encontraba acompañado comiendo

Osvaldo: la familia de Arendelle esta puesta en mis manos,me voy a dar el lujo de ser el nuevo dueño de su cuadra,por eso quise que lo celebraras conmigo

Astrid: Osvaldo, eres un hombre que lo tiene todo,pero cuando se tiene todo (mordiendo una fresa) casi no se tiene nada

Osvaldo: ahora es cuando voy a multiplicar mi fortuna,los caballos me van a dar muchas ganancias,mm,salud

Astrid: salud...y eso es mas bien es para el dinero de tus negocios?

Osvaldo: que demonios te pasa Astrid

Astrid: nada Osvaldo es solamente un comentario

Osvaldo: a mi me encanta,los caballos,pero si no lo tienes claro,te voy a enseñar a no meterte en mis asuntos (levantandose para sacar aAstrid del brazo del lugar)

EN LA CIUDAD (afuera del edificio donde ESTABA EL APARTAMENTO DONDE Alma e Ignacio se veian)

Paton: ¿estas seguro de que el departamento de Ignacio queda por aqui?

Cabrera: eso es lo que me dijieron en la central,capitan mire..edificio 51, 2°piso (buscando el edificio)

Paton: ahi esta (señalando dtras de el)

ADENTRO DEL DE PARTAMENTO

Cayetana: DESGRACIADO! (tirando unas prendas desde arriba) a si que aqui es donde te revolcabas con ella... (bajando las escaleras) hay que sacar todo lo de esa mujerzuela,por que si la policia se entera que la hechaste de aqui,serian capaces de involucrarte

Hans: buen en mal momento se le antojo suicidarse la misma noche

Cayetana: Miserable (pateando las prendas que habia lanzado desde ariba) aprovechada,infeliz

Hans: calmate, basta Cayetana tranquila,esa mujer no te va a hacer nada,esta muerta...no te va a molestar nunca mas,ni su familia,ni nadie por que yo estoy aqui y yo te voy a ayudar,yo te voy a proteger

tocan el timbre

AFUERA

Cabrera: es inuti capital,en ese apartamento no debe haver nadie

Paton: tiene que haber alguien que nos de alguna pista sobre Alma...el barlenparking

DESDE LA AZOTEA DEL DEPARTAMENTO

Hans: ahi esta el policia que investiga la muerte de Alma

Cayetana: pero por que vino? si se supone que aqui no hay nadie...claro lo que quieren es implicarme en la muerte de esa mujersita (señalando la toto de ella)

Hans: pero por que dices eso tu y yo no tenemos nada que ver es esa muerte..no tenemos nada que temer..nada

Paton: no conoce esta muchacha? (enseñandole una foto de Alma) su nombre es Alma Haddock..lavio alguna vez entrar a este edificio?

XX: ho si la he visto, muchas veces por aca (viendo detañadamente la foto) y siempre viene con el de Arendelle

Paton: cuando fue la ultima vez?

XX: no pos hace 2 dias, estubo

Cabrera: aproximadamente a que hora?

XX: amm, era..como un poco mas de la media noche,primero llego la muchacha y luego el en su carro como de costumbre

Paton: esta seguro de que era el ?

XX: pues ese era su carro,si no quien podria ser

Paton: el fallecio en un accidente y justo cuando a la hora que usted dice lo estaban velando

Cabrera: (viendo y apuntando a la camra) vamos a necesita una copia del video de esa camara de seguridad

XX: si,si,como no, ahorita mismo se lo entrego (entrando corriendo al edicicio)

(suena el celular de Paton)

Paton: capitan Fernandez (contestando)...en donde?..esta bien, vamos para alla (colgando) encontraron el cuerpo de un hombre dentro de la ciudad,vamos

EN EL RANCHO DE ARENDELLE (en el area de construccion)

Flynn: asi que la policia interrogo a Cayetana

Valka: asi es, vino un tal Capitan Fernandez

Hipo: ese no va a hacer nada,cree que su patrona es inocente...pero al parcer las hijas son iguales a ella, no mas le aviso que si tubieron algo que ver con la muerte de mi hermana no se la van a acabar

Valka: oyeme no ellas no sabian nada he, se enteraron la noche del velatorio de Don Ignacio, la se los conto

Flynn: esa niñas son unas caprichozas y malcreadas,poco me falto para mandarlas a la fregada

Jack: no estamos aqui para eso Flynn... eso son los planos de la casa que quieren construir? (dirigiendose hacia Valka)

Valka: si,aqui estan (dandole un tubo con los planos) a mi se me olvido preguntarles ustedes saben algo de construccion?

Flynn: sabemos algo pero tenemos un amigo que nos va a yudar con todo este tema, algo mas?

Valka: pues si, no pueden decir que son Haddock,inventence otro apellido lo que sea pero Haddock no,por favor

Hipo: no voy a decir mentiras Sra. (suspira usaremos- que es nuestro 2° nombre

Valka: -?

Flynn: era una mania que tenia mi papa, nos puso- de 2! nombre y a mi hermana Alma -

Hipo: este plan es absurdo, no se que voy a hacer cuando tenga a esa mujer enfrente de mi

Valka: pues mas vale tener mucho cuidado,por que nos podemos meter en un problema grave todos

EN LA OFFICINA DE LA CUADRA

Cayetana: te das cuenta de los enredos que me trajo esa mujersuela que andaba con mi marido?

Hans: olvidate de ella Cayetana,es mejor que te lleve a la casa, tu no estas para ocuparte del hipodromo (sirviendo unos tragos)

Cayetana: (sentandose en el escritorio) es que el ausnto del sabotaje a nuestros caballos que estaba investiando Ignacio,me tiene muy preocupada...Hans me da mucha pena contarte esto pero Elsa sospecha (con la mano rechazando el trago) ella sospecha que tu pedes estar detras de todo esto y yo prometi demostrarle que no es cierto

Hans:(suspira) muchas gracias por defenderme pero,pero mi Elsi esta muy nerviosa,esta inestable por la muerte de su padre

Cayetana: (ve una carpeta que no habia visto) y esto? (tomandolos) que sera esto?

Hans: (peocupado) no te preocupes (quitandole la carpeta) tu no tienes cabeza para esto, mira es algoo sin importancia... por que no me esperas en el auto,yo voy a convocar una reunion con todo el persnal de la cuadra,yo tejuro que voy a investigar hasta las ultimas consecuencias de lo que esta pasando

Cayetana: gracias (dirigiendose a la salida) de verdad muchas gracias por apoyarnos siempre te espero (saliendo por la puerta)

Hans: este perro! (dice molesto tomando los documentos) tenia otra copia de la investigacion (tomando los documento para luego romperlos)

EN UNA ESCENA DEL CRIMEN "UNA OFICINA"

oficiales checan la escena busando pistas

Fernandez: nombre: Ricardo Gaitan...Cabrera mira esto, (leyendo unos documentos) descarga electrica, sufre paro cardeaco fulminante

Cabrera: parece (mostrandole unos cables cortados detras de un mueble) que estaba reparando la lampara y olvido desconectar el cable

EN EL RANCHO DE ARENDELLE

Don Felipe: me lleva la que me trajo,esto de tomar la presion diario es una exageracion

Camicazi: bueno pero asi lo mando el Dr, Don Felipe y asi hay que hacerlo, o quiere que Doña Cayetana me heche

Felipe: no, ati no

(llegan las hermanas discutiendo)

Elsa: no me interesa saber nada ni de la casa ni de los obreros,por mi diganle a Valka que los corra

Felipe: ya llegaron los obreros?

Merida: si abuelo y no me inspiran confianza he, son demasiado soberbios

Rapunzel: hay no digas tonterias Merida se ven que son fuertes y trabajadores, tu solo deja que suden y ya veras como cambias de eopinion (opinando con cara picara)

Merida: que es lo que estas insinuando descarada

Elsa: BUENO (separandolas) YA,YA,YA! esta bien, nos ahorrariamos, discusiones y dinero si los corriera, yo no quiero ninguna casa! yo,yo,no...no quiero nada,(suspira llendose)

Felipe: una adivinanza, Elsa dejara al pelele-patan-patetico de su marido si o no?

Merida: hay abuelo por favor,Hans es el mejor hombre del mundo y ella no lo quiere haceptar

Felipe: es peor que la evola y la peste juntos (dice asiendo que Merida se fuera y Camicazi riera) verdad Cami? (ella asiente sonriendo) bueno entonces en que quedamos

EN LAS CABALLERIZAS

Hans: Mendez, necesito que me hagas otro favor

Mendez: pero no tenemos otra carrera Sr.

Hans: es un trabaajo diferente al que sueles hacer para mi,pero te voy a pagar mucho dinero por eso (dandole un pequeño sobre)

EN EL AREA DE CONSTRUCCION

Hipo: ya les dije que no creo en esto que estamos hacienodo aqui

Flynn: investigar si Cayetana tubo que ver con la muerte de Alma

Jack: bueno y que tal si nos esamos equivocando y Fernandez tiene razon

Hipo: nee, Fernandez esta cuidando su puesto Jack,va a cerrar el caso de nuestra hermana sin llegar a la verdad

Flynn: por eso mismo tenemos que estar aca,no solo para investigar, sino para vengarnos de ellos, no se han dado cuennta,esta gente esta forrada en lana

Hipo: que estas insinuando

Flynn. pues que son ricos,mira nada mas la casota qe tienen,los coches de lujo, los caballos..si queremos podemos sacarle lo que queramos

Hipo: Flynn, no vuelvas a rrepetir eso, la vida de mi hermana no tiene precio,entiendes?(dandole una mirada que decia que era enserio)...dame la lista de materiales(tomandola)...Cayetana de Arendelle y yo nos vamos a ver las caras (llendo ala camioneta para ir al rancho)

Jack: HIPO..HIPO (suspira) Hipo no esta bien Flynn, me preocupa que vaya a hacer una locura

EN LOS ESTABLOS

*Elsa*

estba montando a caballo, para despejarme un poco pero no podia dejar de molestarme que nadie le importaba lo que pensara, nunca me senti agusto con Hans,me arrepiento tanto de haberme casado con el,ojala no me hubiera importado,el que si me apoyo o no, no lo amo, y mas aun viendo su actitud cuando me niego a que me toque, me siento infeliz con todo esto y seria mas facil si papa estubiera aqui,el me habria apoyado,ademas odiaba a Hans y estoy segura que papa descubrio algo importante sobre el,solo necesitaba averiguar que...

Elsa: ya tranquilo

mi caballo se empieza a asustar y trato de calmarlo,veo una camioneta que se va acercando y que creo fue por eso que se asusto, oigo la bocina de la camioneta y mi caballo se agita mucho..casi me caigo... veo que el hombre que resulta ser el obrero baja y tambien trata de calmarlo, pero depronto sube al caballo y rapidamente toma las riendas,paando sus manos por mi cintura, el obrero logra calmarlo yo volteo la mirada hacia atras al sentir su respiracion y veo su rostro muy cerca del mio,lo cual me pone nerviosa, admito que si es lindo, pero estoy nerviosa al ver sus ojos por un breve momento reacciono

Elsa: bajese, no tenia que hcer eso

Hipo: si su caballo estaba a punto de tirarla,se dice gracias, no sea mal agradecida (se baja del caballo)

Elsa: usted tubo la culpa (bajandome tambien) por venir conduciendo como un animal, no es mas que un patan y un abusivo

Hipo: si, y usted es una niña malcreada y soberbia como ve

estaba apundo de abofetearlo pero el le detiene la mano

Hipo: tenga mucho cuidado con lo que hace (acercandose) no es buena idea domar un semental por las malas

Elsa: (safandose del agarre) no se le ocurra volver a tocarme,por que de lo contrario yo soy capaz de...

Hans: tienes algun problema mi cielo (llegando)

*Hipo*

me diria hacia la entrada del rancho para ir por fin estar cara a cara con esa Sra que maltrato a mi Almita, hasta que veo a una de sus hijas cabalgando,parece va distraida y nota que me acerco a ella, y reacciona al ver como su caballo se empieza a mover raro pero ella trata de calmarlo yo toco la bocina pra avisarle que voy a pasar y que tenga cuidado pero fue un error al ver que por el sonido el caballo se asusto mas haciendo que la Señorita que creo se llamaba Elsa este por caerse antes de que eso suceda, me bajo del vehiculo y corro hacia el caballo trato que no se mueva mucho,solo para montarlo, tomo las riendas y logro calmarlo, pero luego me doy cuenta que la señorita volte a verme quedando nuestros rostros muy cerca, admito que es muy linda y todo,pero no le doy importancia por que es la hija de esa horrible Sra que me quito a mi niña, y ademas a de ser igual que su madre y eso me repudia

Elsa: bajese, no tenia que hcer eso

Hipo: si su caballo estaba a punto de tirarla,se dice gracias, no sea mal agradecida

me bajo del caballo, admito que en parte fui mi cula al asustar al caballo con la camioneta,pero la ayude,me hubiera ido pero quise a ayudar en lo que provoque

Elsa: usted tubo la culpa (bajandose tambien) por venir conduciendo como un animal, no es mas que un patan y un abusivo

Hipo: si, y usted es una niña malcreada y soberbia como ve

estaba apundo de abofetearme pero le detengo la mano

Hipo: tenga mucho cuidado con lo que hace (acercandome a ella,no me importa que aora fuera mi patrona, que tubiera dinero, no iba a dejar que me trataran asi) no es buena idea domar un semental por las malas

Elsa: (safandose del agarre) no se le ocurra volver a tocarme,por que de lo contrario yo soy capaz de...

Hans: tienes algun problema mi cielo (llegando)

oimos decir a alguien,cuando voltie pude reconocer al hombre que vi la primera vez que vinimos,supogo que es su novio o algo, como sea ese hombre me da mala espina

EL LA ALBERCA DEL RANCHO

Cayetana se encontraba sentada tomando te

Valka: (llegando) Sra. ya estan aqui los obreros que mado el arquitecto para empezar la obra

Cayetana: esta bien los vere mas tarde

Valka: con permoso Sra. (llendose)

Cayetana: Valka...

Valka: si, Sra.

Cayetana: (sonriendo)tu siempre estabas con mi marido, y se que tecontaba sus cosas

Valka: (seria) bueno Sra. yo solamente lo atendia como la empleada de servicio que soy, eso estodo

Cayetana: no te hagas,ni trates de verme la cara,tu sabias del enredo que Ignacio tenia con esa mujer?

Valka: (nerviosa) no,no Sra no yo ..he tambien me sorprendi de que Don Ignacio tenia una relacion...(volviendo a estar seria)pero yo no creo que Alma sea de esa mujeres que usted dice Sra

Cayetana: (aun sonriendo) entonces si, la conocias

Valka: no Sra. yo solamente la vi el dia del velorio

Cayetana: y asi solo de verla sacaste esa conclusion? esa mujer que estaba con ella era su madre y el hombre su hermano?

Valka: hay no se Sra. mire yo supongo que si,pero no estoy segura

Cayetana: espero que me este s diciendo la verdad,por que te perdonraia cualquier cosa menos una traicion y eso lo sabes bien verdad?

Valka: si Sra.

Cayetana: esa Alma Haddock me recuerda a alguien, no se es, es como si la hubiera visto antes

Valka: yo tambien tengo esa sensacion Sra. siento como si la conociera de antes

CON HIPO Y ELSA

Hans: quien es usted y que hace con mi mujer?

Hipo: me llamo Hipo-

Elsa: el Sr. uno de los obreros que va a trabar en la,..en la construccion de la casa

Hans: (dudando)ha..por que estas nerviosa

Elsa: no esque mi caballo se enojo perdi el control y me ayudo a tranquilizarlo

Hans: y por me huele a que la esta molestando (dirigiendose a Hipo)

Elsa: no,no me puse un poco nerviosa y eso es todo

Hans:...

Hipo: quiero ver a su madre para darle la lista de los materiales,donde la puedo encontrar?

Hans. demela,esas casa va a ser para mi y para mi duulce esposa (tomando a Elsa de labarbilla) quiero que la terminen rapido

Hipo: nos tomaremos el tiempo que haga falta (dandole la lista)

Hans: bueno pues por ahi hay un refran que dice que el que paga es el que pone las condiciones y qui el que va a pagar soy yo

Hipo: ta bien, no mas le recuerdo que lo que se hace con prisa no queda bien hecho

Hans: ...retirese

Hipo se va con un disgusto

EN EL AREA DE CONSTRUCCION

Flynn se encontraba sentado en la maquina y mientras Jack tomaba una pala para comenzar

Flynn: mira nada mas estos viviendo como reyes, y los "reyes viviendo en la calle

Jack: ya se Flynn pero enfocate,estamos aqui por Alma

en eso llega Hipo y se baja enojado de la camioneta

Jack: que paso? no me digas que viste a Cayetana

Hipo: no me encontre a una de sus hijas,creen que pueden pisotear a todo mundo por que tienen dinero

Flynn:pero estan chulas no?

Hipo: eso que importa? pa mi que son igual que la madre y el marido ese de Elsa es un pedante

Flynn: apoco esta casada (Hipo asiente) pero las otras pueden que no, asi matamos 2 pajaros de un tiro (frotandose las manos) apoco no

HHipo: no vuelvas a decir eso,Flynn

en ese momento llega Rapunzel con unas botellas de refresco

Rapunze: Hola (llamando la atencion de los hermanos) vine a traerles unos refrescos por que me imagino que se deben estar muriendo de sed no?

Jack: gracias no se hubiera molestado (saludandola de mano)

Rapunzel: Rapunzel,mucho gusto me llamo Rapunzel de Arendelle

Jack: Jack-

Merida: RAPUNZEL (llegando)

Rapunzel: vine a traerles unos refrescos

Merida: eso es trabajo de las sirvientas, mi mama los esta esperando en la casa (dirigiendose a los hermanos) pero antes de entrar por favor quitense la mugre que lleban ensima(viendo que estaban un poco sucios mientras que Jack y Flynn se miraban Hipo la miraba mal) mucho cuidado con insolencias he, mi mama es una Sra decente, vamos Rapunzel (tomandola del hombro)

Rapunzel: sueltame (safandose de la mano de Merida para irse con ella)

Jack: he..he perese los refrescos (diciendole apenado, antes de que se fuera)

Rapunzel: claro (dandoselos)

Jack: gracias

Rapunzel: denada (dice sonriendole para luego irse)

Flynn; uhh carnalito esa guera ya te hecho los perros(le dice mientras jack les da los refrescos)

Jack: hay sabes que no tengo ojos para nadie..yo ya estoy enamorado

Candela: ese miserable de Valverde es un animal (mientras le coloca a Astrid una bolsa con hielos) que le dijiste para que te hiciera eso

Astrid: hay no preguntes Candela, para ese patan no soy mas que una toalla que se pasa por el cuerpo cuando suda...(suspira enojada) que asco no quiero que me toque nunca mas,estoy harta Candela, no ´puedo canserme un dia

Candela: si, si claro amiga,pero fuiste tu quien eligio esta vida, y mas vale que te quites ese golpe que mira que hoy tienes que atender al Sr Benito

Astrid: hay que asco,ese viejo baboso,ya no quiero esto

Candela: pues si estas harta, por que no lo dejas y te vas

Astrid: tu sabes que no es posible, yo tengo un dueño del que no puedo escapar,fue el quien me metio en esto

Candela: Eret Matamoros,hasta hace tiempo que esta desaparecido ese mendigo, donde anda?

Astrid:( maquillandose el golpe) mmm esta en Mexico, me dijo que haria un viaje de negocios para promocionar unas artistas

EN MEXICO

en una carretera

Roger: que hubo que pasa (dice mientras conduce)

Eret: todavia falta un buen para llegar...estas seguro que pagaste la mercancia?

Roger: que paso? mejor preocupate por este lugar que no me gusta nada

Eret: nombre ni te preocupes Roger somos los unicos seres humanos a Kilometros a la redonda

Roger: pos por eso cuando esas cosa pasan es por que algo esta escondido,ademas hace rato nos debimos havber encontrado un paquete de vienbenida no?

Eret: si en cualquier momento nos los topamos (en eso oyen una patuya justo detras de ellos) Roger la policia (sacando su arma)

Roger: y ahora que hacemos?

Eret: pues que mas, nos los quebramos( cargando el arma) no podemos perder esta carga (sacando el arma por la ventana y dispararle a la patruya)  
=========================================================================

EN LA ESTACION DE POLICIA (en la oicina del capitan Fernandez)

Cabrera: si lo puedo mover un poco la camara

Paton: no, no es inutil, Cabrera, no podemos ver ni al conductor ni alas placas del vehiculo...es muy posible que alguien mas alla conducido el auto de Ignacio para entrar al edificio,pero sin evidencia, mi suposicion no sirve para nada

Cabrera: a ver capitan no sera que este forzando una investigacion por la cercania que lo unen con la familia de Alma Haddock, por que todas las prubas que tenemos apuntan a un suicidio, no a un omicidio

Pato: si, si tienes razon, Cabrera pero si hay algo que la experiencia me a enseñado en este oficio es que nunca son lo que aparenta

entra un oficial

oficial: disculpe Capitan, lo busca una Sra. dice que es algo importante

Pato: que pase por favor

Oficial: si,Sr

el oficial le avisa a la Sra y esta pasa a la oficina

Paton: adelante, en que podemos ayudarla

Valka: mi nombre es Valka- y trabajo en el rancho de Arendelle

con solo decir eso llama mucho la atencion del capitan

Valka: tengo algo importnte que declarar de la muerte de Alma Haddock,Sr

EN LAS CABALLERIZAS

Elsa: sigo sin entender para que me trajiste aca Hans

Hans: me dijiste que no ibas a descansar hasta encontrar la verdad, y yo te la quiero mostrar por muy dolorosa que sea

Elsa: de que estas hablando

Hans: descubri algo tu padre,pero como tu no confias en mi,quiero que sea alguien que siempre ha trabajado en los negocios de tu familia que te lo diga...MENDEZ!

Elsa: Mendez? te dijo algo sobre el problema de los caballos?

Hans: se que confias en el por que siempre ha sido el entrenador de los alazanes (llega mendez)

quiero que le digas a mi esposa lo que me confesate

Mendez: la averdad me da mucha verguenza tener que decile esto pero... quien estaba detras de los problemas de los caballos..era su padre Don Ignacio

EN EL CUARTO DE LOS OBREROS

*Hipo*

mientras nos vestiamos a regañadientes para ver a esa mujer, no sabia como iba a responder al ver a la persona por la cual perdi a otro ser querido,no sabia como hasta que recorde el dia que Fernandez nos llamo avisandonos,cuando yo y mis hermanos llegamos al muelle del rio y vimos un cuerpo metido en una bolsa al lado del rio y corrimos a el y yo desesperadamente lo abri solo para ver a mi tesoro,mi niña, mi Almita...muerta...cuando yo no pude nada mas que decir su nombre, acariciar su fria carita,sentir que una parte de mi se rompe,al ver que ya nunca podremos ver a nuestra hermanita,nosotros que practicamente nos veia como unos padres ademas de ser sus hermanos,recordar que no pude protegerla...y solo gritar con toda mi ira y dolor que sentia en ese momento,mas que ahora...recordar eso hizo que me hirviera la sangre,y regresara la ira que sentia por sacar justicia a mi hermanita

Jack: por fin vamos a tener frente a frente a nuestra enemiga, Cayetana de Arendelle

Flynn: no solo se ensaño con Alma,nos quito nuestro rancho y nos hecho a la calle,ahora con mas razon creo que ella tubo que ver con la muerte de nuestra hermana

Hipo: desgraciada

la ira regreso lo suficiente como para tomar el arma de papa esconderla en mis ropas e ir con esa Sra

Jack: Hipo, adonde..Hipo!

oigo a mis hermanos pero no puedo evitar seguir mi camino

Jack: (trata de detener a su hermano al ver que sale del lugar con el arma ) Flynn tiene la pistola de papa,alcanzalo,alcanzalo corre (dice al ver que Flynn ya estaba camiado mientras que el aun no se ponia los zapatos)

Flynn: HIPO! (llendo tras el)

EN LA OFICINA DE IGNACIO QUE AHORA ES DE CAYETANA

Cayetana se encontraba revisando unos documento hasta Hipo entra con Nieves tras de el

Nieves: Sr...Sr. usted tiene que esperar hasta que yo lo anuncie...

Cayetana: QUE PASA NIEVES? Y USTED QUIEN SE CREE QUE ES PARA ENTRAR A MI CASA DE ESA MANERA?

Flynn y Jack llegancorriendo

Hipo: Alguien que viene a cobrarle una cuenta Sra! (llevando una de sus manos detras de su espalda para tomar su espalsa)


End file.
